Ranma Meets The Avatrons
by starliner
Summary: A new Fiancée has come to the Tendo Dojo with her father. And she a Alien
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 and its characters are the creations and properties of Rumiko

Takahashi. With some original characters by myself.

First fic warning and comments would be helpful. I can be E-mail Meets the Avatron's

By Peter A. Sehavilin

In a clearing in a nearby forest just outside Tokyo.

It was a quiet night and only a light breeze was blowing. Suddenly with a flash of light a portal open up visibly and two forms stepped through it. A teenage girl and man. After they both had stepped through, the portal vanished from sight with another bright flash. Both stood only about 5 Feet in high but the girl was a little shorter than the man was. They both had long hair and athletic builds, though the girl had more even features to her. The man was dressed in jeans and a denim jacket, while the girl wore a light flowing red dress made of a light material that seemed to flow with the breeze

The girl blinked as she looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, turning to look at the man beside her she asked, and "Daddy can we go see Ranma now?"

The man carefully scanned the surroundings before being seemingly satisfied that there was no immediate threat to either of them. "Later, there's a few things we need to take care of first," he answered.

"Daddy." the girl pleaded, tugging the man's hand but at same time staying close to him, a bit afraid of the new, unfamiliar surroundings, "Ranma's sad and lonely, I can feel it."

"You can make him happy once we meet up with him. We just first need to find a place to stay right now and make an agreement for your schooling. Then we can see him." The man told the girl.

The girl pouted for a while, not liking the seemingly necessary extra time that would pass before she could see Ranma again. "I guess it's good that way..." the girl replied.

As they began to walk towards the city lights, the girl asked, "Dad? Could I get into same school as Ranma?"

"We'll will see if you can. But I have to look into it first, you will most likely have a tutor just like back at home." The man said, smiling at his daughter as they walked to their destination.

A few days later. In a private investigators office.

The old man sitting behind his old wooden desk raised his eyes briefly from his work to look at his visitor. The man put his papers carefully aside, leaving some free room on the desk papers, before running a gnarled hand through his dusty gray hair as he opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out a manila folder and grilled through it.

"Here's the information you wanted. With what information you gave us, Mr. Starliner - and with what we were so far able to gather, I would say that you have a very good case."

"Thank you for getting the work done in so short time as I asked." Said Mr. Starliner his face remaining an emotionless mask.

"We still need to gather more information but it looks like Genma Saotome left a large trail of petty crimes and skipped debts behind him. Actually it would be in his best interest to honor the contract, the funds you provided it would pay off all of the debt, with plenty left over to boot."

"But if he does break it, you should have more than enough evidence you need to gain custody. Though being a gaijin might bring out a few problems." Said the PI.

"I don't see where that should prove to be a problem at all?" asked Mr. Starliner, giving the PI a puzzled look.

"Well, you got to admit the courts would be a little suspicious why a extra terrestrial would want to have a custody of a minor," the PI tolled.

"True," the man replied. "But it is for personal reasons, and if it does go to the courts I would then be willing to release more information than I am willing to relate at this time." said Mr. Starliner to the PI.

"Actually, I doubt that will be a problem. I fully agree with your reasons for wanting to be discrete, your daughter is very special." Explained the PI. "It is in her best interests if the facts of what your daughter is would be known by as few as possible." Said the PI.

"Oh? And how did you learn about this?" Said Mr. Starliner, looking at the PI questioningly.

"Let's say, a few people who would also like that your and your daughter's stay to be as pleasant as possible. They would be interested in talking with you later." said the PI.

"That would be fine. I would be interested in talking to them." Mr. Starliner said with a thin smile.

The next day.

The local mailman walked up to the Tendo Dojo, dropping today's mail into the mailbox before leaving quickly. He did not want to be near when Genma Saotome read his mail, things had bad tendency to get violent whenever that person got mail and he didn't want to be nearby when that happened.

A little while later Kasumi stepped outside to retrieve the day's mail. "Oh my," she let out as she noticed that Genma had got a letter. As Kasumi walked back into the house, she was wondering what trouble Genma had got himself or Ranma into this time.

"I hope it not another fiancée." Kasumi said to herself as she walked inside, but already knowing that what it most likely to be what the letter was about.

Kasumi found both Genma and Soun playing their favorite pastime, go, both doing their best to cheat during their turn - or even when it wasn't their turn. "Uncle Saotome you got a letter." She said with her usual smile, handing the letter to him.

Genma looked the letter over before quickly opening it and beginning to read.As he read the letter his face turned pale and drops of sweat could be seen pouring down his forehead. After seemingly having read the letter he quickly crumbled it and threw it into the trash can. Soun seeing his friend's uneasy look frowned at Genma. "Saotome, this is not another fiancée, is it?" he asked his friend, looking slightly troubled as he wondered just what Genma got himself into this time.

Genma squirmed, trying to think of something to say, "Oh, nothing! No no no! I didn't engage Ranma to any alien girl!" Genma babbled quickly.

"What! You engaged my son-in-law to an alien girl?" thundered Soun, scooping up the letter from the trash and looking it over himself.

An "Oh My" was heard from Kasumi as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "This is even stranger than the last one." She said to no one in particularly.

A while later in Nerima High School

It had all started two weeks ago, when a PI had been visiting at school, asking questions about Saotome family. A little bit later she had learned that the PI had been part of a bigger, very expensive Investigation company which probably meant that he had been experienced as well.

Then on same day, someone had just appeared out of the blue and bought one of the most expensive properties. Nabiki had considered this strange enough to be worth investigating. All she was able to gather had been that a man had bought it. A single man and his daughter coming form out of the blue and having bought one of the most expensive properties in the neighborhood.

All this had felt a bit mysterious, seemingly the girl got a home tutoring too, which cost money, something that the man seemed to have more than enough of. But where did he get it all? And who was he?

For the next few days she had tried to follow both the man and the girl shadows to find out something about their habits, to no avail. She had even tried doing that herself once or twice, without any more success. Simply, the girl did not go out much and all the people who she sent out to follow the girl came back with no memory of her. She herself had no memory of it either after trying to follow her.

This was strange considering she was sure she would have found out something herself one of the two times in the 2 weeks she was following her. Only thing she had found out was that someone in a black suit was always seen in the area when the girl did go out.

That had been the case with the girl, the man had been a bit different. He had seemed to know when someone was following him, almost like he had eyes in the back of his head. The man also seemed to know how to shake a tail almost like he was trained in it. Which sounded odd, he wasn't a secret agent, was he?

So far, all she had found out was that the girl was supposedly the man's daughter, who again sounded impossible as the man seemed to be around 25 or so, and the girl seemed to be around Ranma's age. Which probably meant that they were brother and sister, and just pretending for some reason. Which was still odd, why pretend? What did they have to hide? Still, the fact that she had overheard the girl calling the man "Daddy" more than once was not supporting her logic. The puzzle just had too many incompatible pieces and even more were missing.

After that she had tried to have the place bugged. Using the contractor that fixed the place up and brought furniture into the place. The first attempt turned out to nothing. The equipment was probably broken, or found out about.

What worried Nabiki was when she heard that some local security firms van was seen just outside of the house. And that the local police seemed to be interested in the incident as well.

Then, two days ago, she had called out quite few favors and got some of the most expensive listening equipment available to the open market and tried to find out what was being spoken in the house. The language she had heard had been weird, nothing she had heard before. Having used more favors she had got a language expert to look at the taped speech. All the expert could got out had been that it didn't sound like any language he knew.

Under an hour later when Nabiki had installed the listening equipment, a black van was seen outside the home. The people that got out of it wore simple black suits as well. They stayed in the house for a few hours before leaving again. No attempt to hear what went on inside the place worked after that and Nabiki had to give up trying.

"I am going to find out about him and his so called daughter. The money this person must have is a beneficial resource that simply can't let be passed up." Nabiki mumbled to herself and most of all her curiosity had been sparked.

Nabiki was a bit surprised to see a courier from a local company walk into the school grounds. After the courier had talked with a random student who pointed Nabiki out, he walked over to her. "Miss Nabiki Tendo?" he asked.

Nabiki nodded her reply.

"I have a package that was sent to you, the person asked us to deliver it to you at this time and while you were still at school." the courier told Nabiki as he proceeded to hand her a Clipboard. "All I need you to do is sign here.," he said to her.

After signing her name, Nabiki looked at the delivered package. It was a manila envelope, from Mr. Noha Starliner. What shocked her was the return address; it comes from the person that had bought the house. Nabiki opened the envelope a little fearfully of what was inside; she was a bit worried that the man might have decided to take legal action against her.

What she found inside was even a bigger surprise; Nabiki would have never guessed what it actually contained. As she browsed through the papers a large sweatdrop formed on the back of her head as she read the contents. 'Genma is in trouble now,' she thought to herself.

'This might mean trouble, big trouble. This guy has enough to ruin the Saotome name and maybe even the Tendo's as well if father and the Saotome's fight against this.' Nabiki thought as she read the papers, 'what the? Genma even signed that Nodoka was deceased and he had sole custody of Ranma! And this contract had been made on the Saotome clan's Honor and name!'

This was definitely a very smart move from the person that came up with the contact, a work of pure genius! Still even though Genma was a greedy bastard, and not all that bright. She failed to see why Genma would have signed this. Moment later her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw what the dowry was for, 2 million Avatron credits.

Nabiki was not quite sure what 2 million Avatron credits were worth but it was bound to be allot. 'Probably, Deutschmark in the late 20's were so weak that 2 million might buy you a candy bar.' Nabiki thought. Then her heart almost stopped when another paper answered her question, 10 Million in US dollars was a lot indeed, 'No wonder Mr. Saotome signed it.' Nabiki thought, guessing that Genma hadn't even stopped to read what he was signing.

She was so stuck on reading that she didn't notice when Akane and Ranma walked up to her after the classes were over.

"What's going on, Nabiki?" Akane asked her sister as she saw the shocked look on Nabiki's face.

Nabiki looked at Akane, thinking for a second before tensing and saying, "Well, it looks like Genma arranged for a Lorena Starliner to marry Ranma. And it seems that Genma ran off with the dowry again." Nabiki told the pair.

"WHAT-- not another one!" both yelled out.

"What did the old man do this time?" Ranma asked, almost bored. He was doubly angry to find out the past was about to bite him on the ass again.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Akane to Ranma, her anger flaring.

"How can this be my fault, I knew nothing of this." snapped Ranma in reply.

"Well, if you weren't so much of a pervert and a jerk this wouldn't have happened!" Akane angrily told Ranma.

"I am not a pervert, you tomboy. I haven't even seen her since I was five!" Ranma bitterly answered to Akane, He was startled when he realized that he actually did remember it.

"You were with her last evening, you two timing pervert!" Akane yelled at Ranma. Her battle aura flaring.

"I didn't see nobody. I went out to the roof, to think and get a way from a certain violent maniac!" Ranma sarcastically replied, feeling a little confused at the vague feeling of weariness that came over him, as if he was feeling someone else's aura. Usually it just felt like he was not alone, that there was someone close to him but for the last week they seemed to have gotten stronger. It felt like there was someone out there that really did care about him and what he felt.

"That's it, the engagement's off. There's no way I'm going to marry a two-timing sex changing freak like you." Akane yelled, Her mallet appeared in her hand as her aura flared into existence.

"Fine with me, I never agreed to marry a an uncut violent chick like you..."

'Just one more crack and I put that freak in his place,' thought Akane. She was the best martial artist in Nerima and if Ranma hurled even one more insult she would teach him again why she was the best. Then she would teach him just what a real martial artist could do, not like the tricks Ranma usually used.

"Why don't you just go marry this new bimbo, you freak!" she screamed, gloating at Ranma so she could give him what he deserved. What she got was a shock; it was something she would not have expected Ranma to say.

"I just might just do that, At least she'd not some uncute violent maniac like you." replied Ranma, a little surprised that he had said that. What even was a bigger surprise was that he had meant what he said. If the girl were who the feelings were coming from, he really wouldn't mind marrying her. It was clear now; She would always accept him for what he was and wanted to see him happy. She would let him be what he wants to be.

Akane's temper exploded at that reply and she attacked Ranma with her mallet, almost injuring Ranma severely with it. Akane didn't really care she thought that Ranma deserved it for being a pervert. Like she even wanted to marry the freak, but he was hers and she'd never let any other girl to have him.

'Apparently some slut of a girl must think she can have him, and when I'll meet that girl I'm going to show her place! I'll show that girl what a true martial artist could do.' Akane thought, walking off and leaving Ranma writhing on the ground.

Nabiki was shocked as well, having witnessing another beating of Ranma from her sister. She never expected this; the mystery is getting deeper and stranger fast. And Ranma, for him to actually say that he would not mind getting married to the girl was very strange indeed.' Nabiki thought as she watched Ranma twitch, mumbling about uncute Kagone's was even stranger. What the hell was a Kagone anyhow?

At the Saotome residence

Nodoka was not having a good day. Her latest attempts at getting Ranma and Akane together had failed and all the talks she had with Ranma seem to have been a waste of time. Still, she could not fault Ranma for the disaster that had followed, Ranma had tried to follow her advice and try to be nice to Akane and refrain from insulting her. All he had got for it was Akane accusing him of being up to something perverted even Ranma's attempts to avoid arguing with Akane had failed as she had just malted him for annoying her.

She had started to get concerned about Akane's behavior after that, it seemed that after the Saffron incident and the failed marriage attempt Akane's anger and violent temper had been getting worse. Most of Akane's anger seemed to be towards Ranma as Akane used her mallet at any proposed insult or act real or imaginary.

She even remembered one of Akane outburst a little after the wedding attempt. She had came over to the Tendo's to have some time out with her son. She and Ranma had left for a walk, mentioning to Kasumi that she had wanted to be alone with her son. It was just a time to get away for a while and talk with Ranma alone. During that time while they were walking, she had noticed that her son had become depressed with the way his life had been going. She had and still did want Ranma to be manly and a Man amongst Men but was it really worth it to see Ranma, a young man looking and appearing so worn out like he had been?

After they had got back to the Tendo home, Akane had confronted Ranma accusing him of seeing one of his other fiancées. Ranma's adamant denial had just got the Tendo girl more angry, not giving Ranma any time to explain she had attacked him with her mallet calling him a lying perverted freak. After Akane had beaten Ranma, she had told her that Ranma was being an insensitive jerk, showing no remorse of what she had just done. All she had said had been "the freak deserved it" before going back to her room, slamming the door close behind her.

That had been quite unlike the nice girl she had met when Ranma was pretending to be Ranko. Though the Tendo girl seem to actually treat Ranma better while he was in his cursed form than while he was in his birth form. Akane always said that she hated the freak for the fact that Ranma was just using the curse to be a pervert and her comment that Ranma was just a pervert like all the other boys.

What had confused her even more had been the fondness Akane seemed to have for this Hibiki boy, Akane usually claimed that it was Ranma who was always being mean to the boy and enjoyed to start fights with him, usually by throw insults at him and calling him names. Though when she had asked about this form some other people they had told that it was usually the Hibiki boy who attacked Ranma. She had even started to suspect that it was Akane who was the one being unfaithful with this Hibiki boy. To her, it was Clear that Ranma was being faithful to the engagement with Akane. Simply put if Ranma would have been unfaithful with any of the other fiancées they would surely had used this fact to claim Ranma as their own.

Nodoka decided to have a talk about this with the Hibiki boy when she saw him next time. It seemed the Hibiki Boy also claimed that her son was a dishonorable coward, claiming that Ranma had ran out of some duel they had been supposed to have long ago. If that were true, it would have been a stain on Ranma and an act not befitting for a man amongst men.

Which led to the last of problems that came with the today's mail, after finding some more bills for skipped debts from her husband, Genma, she noticed a small package coming in a manila envelope that was sent to her from Mr. Noha Starliner.

After opening it and looking through the papers inside, Nodoka left for the Tendo house containing to read the contents while she walked. It seemed that her husband had yet again gone and engaged Ranma to another girl and actually went and signed a contract for this agreement. As she read it, her anger began to grow as she passed the part that said that Genma was the sole custodial parent and that she was deceased. What was even worse was that it was not the worst, the contract had been made on the Entire Clan's Honor and name. This one was going to be a problem and it was going to be very hard to fight it without drowning the Saotome name.

She also read that Genma had also signed that he had received the dowry, and as both the contract and the receipt for the dowry had been signed by witnesses intently put this claim in her mind as one having the best claim. Both families might support the Tendo's argument but she knew of no witnesses to the agreement. She guessed that Soun and Genma had made the promise while drunk and half-asleep in some bar.

Nodoka almost dropped the papers in shock as she opened a certified check for

10 Million US dollars and a note with it saying that the credit chip given to Genma were no longer valid. The included list of crimes and debts the Genma had gathered during the training journey he had been on with Ranma for 10 years made her even more furious. She was going to have a real long talk with Genma when she saw him. It even had an arrest warrant from New Avatron for theft, breaking and entering, and child abuse and child endangerment. Strange, considering she had never heard of the country before.

On the way to Tendo home, Nodoka saw Ranma and Akane walking home from school and Nabiki who was a little behind them intently reading something. As she got nearer, Nodoka could see that it was another copy of the contract.

Heading towards the middle Tendo Daughter, she called out to her. "Good afternoon Nabiki."

Looking up from the papers she was reading Nabiki saw that Nodoka had come up to her and had another set of papers which looked much like the ones she was just reading. "Hi auntie, I see you also got a package today." Nabiki replied her respect for this Mr. Starliner kept growing. 'This person is very good at planing this out.' she thought to herself knowing that a lot of planning had gone into today's events.

"So what do you know abut my husband's latest transgressions, Nabiki. It seems that you got a copy of the contract as well." She asked wondering how Nabiki had got a copy of the document so soon.

"Yes Auntie, it was delivered to me by a courier just today while in school."

Nabiki explained to Nodoka, knowing that she was a little suspicious as to why she had a copy. " It seems that this Mr. Starliner found out that I am the one in the family that handles a lot of the family's legal dealings."

"And how did he know of this? His letter informed me that he only came to

Japan in the last 2 weeks and was coming to Tendo's today so that the contract could be honored and to further discuss any possible problems in carrying it out." Nodoka wondered while Nabiki was a bit curious as to what she though of the contract.

Nabiki looked through the papers again, "This Mr. Starliner, he seems to be very intelligent and well off. I am almost certain he had hired that PI, which was seen around here a few days ago," said Nabiki stopping for a second to think what she thought of it. "I begin to think that there's more than just this new engagement. This person pretty much has what he needs to ruin the Saotome name if he was out for revenge."

"Do you think that is what this person is after? Revenge for something Genma did?" Nodoka asked a little fearful, "That this person is seeking revenge and is trying to ruin the Saotome name?"

"It could be just that Auntie, Uncle Genma did sign on the clans honor that no other arrangements to marry Ranma existed and the Genma would make no other agreements once signing the contract." Nabiki told Nodoka.

"So the Tendo and Saotome agreement is in direct violation of the contract. Genma was basically lying when he signed to the fact that no other arrangements existed." Nodoka said with a sigh, "I also think you should see this." She added, handing the Pi's report on Genma past integrations.

"What is this?" Nabiki asked while taking the report and the note that came with it. As Nabiki looked through it, her expression paled.

She never had really believed that Ranma was not good enough for her sister, when Ranma and his father first came she had thought that both of them where just some useless freeloaders. As time had passed, she had became to actually like Ranma in the end unlike at beginning when she had thought Ranma had been just some dumb Jock, Someone who was all too easy to take advantage of.

Nabiki still remembered when she had begun taking pictures of Ranma and his female side. The pictures of Ranma's female side had brought in lots of money too, especially since Kuno was willing to buy a lot of them of his Pig-tailed goddess. She even sold photos of Ranma's male form as well as a lot of the girls seemed to want photos of Ranma as well. Even though they knew they could never have him. After a while of doing this she had began to suspect that Ranma was actually letting her take the pictures of him. Ranma was just too good of a martial artist not to notice her sneaking into his room late at night to take the pictures. It had been just a little while ago since she actually confronted Ranma with it. All he had said to her had been that he did not what to be a lazy good for nothing Panda like his father.

After that, Nabiki's respect for Ranma grew, Ranma was not the dumb jock that she had first thought he was. As she started to look at Akane's behavior towards Ranma, and simply after the indecent with Saffron and the failed marriage, she began to believe it was actually Akane that did not deserve Ranma.

But the honor of the Tendo's had been involved and Nabiki had very little she could have done, the honor could not be easily ignored.

Stopping her reverie Nabiki read the additional papers that Nodoka had given her and was totally surprised by what she saw, to have believed that this was person had attempted to ruin the Saotome's name. It wasn't that, but to finally show that Genma had no Honor at all. This Mr. Starliner seemed to want Ranma out of Genma's life totally.

As far as Nabiki was concerned the Tendo-Saotome agreement was over. She would not allow the Tendo Estate to be lost because of some greedy Panda. Simply, even both of the family's entire estates could not pay off all the debts that Genma had made over the years. Nabiki had always suspected that Genma was just after her families house and Dojo and just Using Ranma and the agreement to get it, and lay off for the rest of his life, now she was totally certain of it. If any Tendo married Ranma it would most likely lead to the loss of the Tendo estate and the only way for the Saotome Estate to be saved was for them to have Ranma marry Lorena Starliner or have him marry a Kuno but Nabiki knew that Ranma would rather commit seppuku than to do that.

"Auntie this is very disturbing to say in the least," Nabiki said to Nodoka.

"What do you think should be done about this?" Nodoka asked hoping that maybe the middle Tendo daughter know of a way out of this.

"May I ask about the Saotome estate?" Nabiki asked, a little more nervous now at the answer.

"The Saotome home has been in my family for a long time. Just like with your family Nabiki. My family are also descendants from minor noble blood and samurais." she informed Nabiki.

"What would be most likely to happen now if Akane and Ranma where to marry?" Nodoka asks, fearful of the answer. She just knew that both Genma and Soun would still demand that their families had to be joined, no matter the costs.

"Well, we would most likely loss both families estate and both families Honor and name would be ruined as well." Nabiki informed Nodoka knowing she would not like what she was telling her.

Nabiki's answer was what Nodoka had feared, the only way out of it was to have Ranma challenge Lorena to a duel or have both her son and husband go through the Seppuku contract and hope that Mr. Starliner would except the duel or that the pledge would be expectable to him. She did not want Ranma to be married to some gaijin girl. Gaijins, who simply couldn't understand the true meaning of honor and were little better than barbarians, not at all civilized like the Japanese were.

Nodoka was thinking about this to herself while they continued walking towards the Tendo's home. With Ranma and Akane walking just a little bit in front of her, she could hear that both know of them knew of the pledge, Akane yelling at Ranma about him being an two timing perverted freak and Ranma insulting Akane back by saying she was a violent uncute maniac.

Nodoka really did not see Ranma's behavior towards Akane to be befitting of a man amongst men. Insulting his fiancée like that, but when Ranma actually did what Akane had demanded of him, he remained quiet. A moment later Akane just malted Ranma in the middle of the street for ignoring her, Nodoka was then concerned that no mater what Ranma would do, it would not satisfy the Tendo girl.

After that had happened, Nodoka walked up to the youngest Tendo girl, telling her that she should calm down and leave Ranma alone for a while. "But the pervert deserved it, getting himself engaged again like that! It's not like I want to marry the freak but I hate it when all the other hussies think they can just have him." Akane angrily replied.

Nodoka was a little taken by her remark; did the girl hold honor in so little regard?

"I was thinking of having Ranma challenging this new girl to a duel." She told Akane, irritated at Akane's reaction.

"I am a martial artist too! I can beat this hussy." Akane quickly snapped.

"I think it's best if Ranma handles the duel Akane, after all he has the best skill."

"Ranma only wins because of some tricks of his or because he's cheating, unlike me. I'm way better than Ranma and its about time I show why I am the best in Nerima, I don't need to cheat to win." Akane said angrily. She didn't like it when people said that the perverted freak was better than she was. She knew that she was the best, didn't she beat the freak every time she used her mallet?

Nodoka could not believe what Akane was saying. She knew quite well that Akane had only the fundamental Basics of the art and was quite far the least skilled in the Art, all the other girls where much more skilled than Akane who was clearly not even remotely in the same league as Ranma. For Akane to actually claim to be better than Ranma was simple outrage. She was becoming an insult to the art.

That made Nodoka to decide that it would be better to have the engagement switched to Kasumi, she was the only one of the Tendo girls that would be a proper Japanese wife to Ranma. Maybe she should also arrange for Nabiki and Ukyo to be Ranma mistresses as well, Nabiki might not make a proper wife but she would still be useful as a mistress and having Ukyo as a mistress might satisfy her honor. Nodoka could not see how Ukyo could be a proper wife for Ranma, and Shampoo also shared the same fault as this Lorena Starliner. Nodoka didn't want her family blood tainted with gaijin blood.

As they neared the gates of the house they heard Soun loudly crying out how Genma had gone and engaged Ranma to an alien girl. All four stopped where they were, in total shock at what was just revealed.

"You perverted freak, you're now even sleeping with some Alien whore!" Akane yelled, whirling to face Ranma.

Akane then did something utterly destroyed any last thoughts in Nodoka's mind to actually allow her son to marry her. Akane's battle aura blazed a bright red, as she proceeded to teach Ranma a lesson that he would never forget and what she though he deserved for being unfaithful to her with a slut that was not even human. That in her mind, Akane delivered her punishment, something that no true martial artist would never do in any circumstances, she proceeded to kick Ranma in the groin.

"That's it, you sex changing freak, this is what you deserve for dishonoring me with your perversion and for sleeping with something that is not even human!" Akane yelled out at Ranma who was lying on ground moaning in pain. "If I ever catch you even talking to that alien whore I will kill you both, and if I see that inhuman slut near my home I will kill her for her crimes against me. You belong to me, I can do anything I like to you, and next time you insult me I will kill you for the perverted freak you are! I should have killed you back when I learned that you where nothing but some pervert boy!" Akane shouted before storming into the house as quickly as she could.

Nodoka and Nabiki looked at the remaining scene with horror. Nabiki was now afraid for Akane's life, she knew that Nodoka had a strict sense of honor and Akane had just committed both a very dishonorable act and something that veiled the code of a martial artists in front of Nodoka in a very big way.

Nodoka sensing what Nabiki was thinking about raised her voice. "I will not ask for Akane to take her own life but only after I have had a word with Soun he has to forbid her to ever practice the art again and Akane has to have also agreed to this and swear on her honor that she will no longer practice or call herself a martial artist ever again." Nodoka told. Infuriated at seeing such dishonorable act being committed in plain sight. "After all this is cleared up I will have Soun and Genma move the engagement to Kasumi, she's the only girl in Nerima that would make a proper wife to Ranma." Nodoka continued to say to Nabiki, angered by the fact that someone of the Anything goes school would commit such a shameful act.

Nabiki didn't like what she had heard at all, she hated it when she did not have any control over the situation but if she wanted to save Akane's life she had to go along with this. She had never really wanted Kasumi to be dragged into this but they had no choice in the matter. "Yes Auntie. That will be fine. I can see that it will be for the best." Was all she could say? Then both she and Nodoka help the very badly hurting Ranma up and then went inside.

Genma looked very scared when they all came in and he noticed that his wife was with them.

"Husband what's this about you engaging our son to some alien girl." Nodoka said to Genma. Of all her husband's past indignations the some could not be ignored. It was one thing to have it happen with some gaijin, it was a whole another thing to have it happen with some girl that was not human.

"It's not my fault," Genma said trying to find some excuse. "I thought he would not be able to get here, let alone to be able to find me." He said, looking extremely nervous at how Nodoka was fiddling with the katakana she always carried with her.

"And how did you meet this girl's father?" Nodoka ask her husband.

"It's all the boy fault, if he would only have listened to what I told him to do, we would not have needed to run from the police through that portal." Genma said, using one of his old ways to try to get out of trouble, use Ranma as a Pawn.

"You ended up on their world." Nodoka said, actually missing the part about the police, though Nabiki did not.

"Well if Ranma was better at his training he would have never have caught the ungrateful boy." Genma said in his defense.

"Well, if my dishonorable son would not have got himself caught when I sent him to steal some gold from that house of Noha's, this would never have happed." Genma said, so intent was he on putting the blame on Ranma that he actually confirmed that the Arrest warrant for him on New Avatron was Valid.

"And I suppose it had something to about this?" Nodoka said angrily to Genma, throwing the arrest warrant to him.

"Damn that boy. It should have been him that should have had the warrant on

Him, that's what he was for." Genma grumbled.

"Whaaa! My son-in-law is a wanted criminal" Soun cried out, totally ignoring reality that it was his long time friend who was the one who actually had the arrest warrant out on him.

"There's no whey I going to marry a wanted perverted freak, I refuse to marry a dishonorable criminal." Akane angrily added picking up what her father had said and using it as an excuse not to marry Ranma despite what her father said that the family honor told her to do.

"Well, when he finally gets here we will just have to have Ranma challenge

Lorena." Said Nodoka thinking that would solve the problem, Nodoka was quite confident that Ranma would win.

"That won't work, she's not a martial artist. Ranma would break the code if he fought her." Genma inform them. Despite all of Genma's crime's he did take the code seriously and installed the code into Ranma since the time he first had started to train him.

"I show that alien Hussy that I can defeat her then I show her just what martial artist can do." Akane yelled out, oblivious to the fact all she was doing was showing to everyone that she was not.

"Akane you will not do such a thing." Nodoka said, fearing that she would attack the girl while she was a guest at the Tendo home. The latter clear stated he would be arriving soon under a state of truce. Attacking the girl on sight would be an act of dishonor on the Tendo's name if she did do it. "They're coming under a truce and will be here shortly she informed." His youngest daughter.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill that inhuman hussy when I see her. She's not human so I can do what ever I want to her."

Soun was shocked at Akane behavior and at how dangerously close she was getting to dishonor the Dojo. "You will do no such thing Akane, I will not have you stain the dojo's honor." Soun said to Akane not wanting the Dojo ruined.

"I am the heir to this Dojo, I can do whatever I want!" She yelled angrily at her father.

Ranma was also shocked at Akane's outburst. Honor meant everything to him but Akane had just seemed to just give it lip service, just as the Kunos' did. "You don't mean that Akane would do something so dishonorable?" Ranma said not believing what he was hearing.

"Did I give you permission to speak to me!" Akane let out. Grabbing a nearby vase and slamming it atop Ranma's head, knocking him out on the floor.

"Oh my." Kasumi let out, "And Akane promised on her honor that she would never again hit anyone in anger, ever again." Confused why her sweet little sister was acting this way.

"And just when did she make this oath?" Nodoka asked, she was quickly lost on the oldest Tendo daughter seemingly obliviousness to what was happing around her.

"Just a little while after Ranma arrived Auntie. I thought she would have grown out of it by now." Kasumi informed, "I'm not sure why Nodoka, it was not like Akane was overly violent, just a little excitable."

"Doesn't anyone in the family have any honor?" Nodoka asked herself. Kasumi seemed to not care that her sister could not behave honorably at all, or so it seemed. But getting back to the matter at hand.

"Well then, we will just have to have Ranma duel this Noha Starliner." Nodoka decided, not really knowing what she was getting herself into.

Genma paled at that, "He's a weapon user and claims to be a warrior!" He was fearful because he feared seeing some of Noha's skill as a warrior and figured that if Ranma used some of his ki attacks, Noha could see that as using a weapon and retaliate in kind.

"Is the any primarily bare handed fighter in the Starliner family?" Nodoka asked her husband, not like this turn of events at all.

"No, Tanis would kill the boy, I won't allow him to fight him." Genma said, wanting to run now, there was no way he wanted to meet that thing ever again and his mate had said that she would use him as a scratching post if he ever harmed Ranma again and the Neko-ken training would be just that in her eyes, and Nime was just as terrifying as Tanis.

"You're not afraid of this man, are you husband?" Asked his wife, Nodoka could clearly see the fear in Genma's eyes. "I am afraid of no Man." Genma boldly replied. "Better if the boy will be killed by him than me." He let out, getting ready to make a run for it.

Nodoka paled and decided to have another long talk with Genma, displaying such cowardliness could not be tolerated. It was one thing for Genma to show fear to Happousai. But to an alien it could not be tolerated. Genma had to show why they had more honors and were more civilized than other people.

Ranma was getting angry, every one was deciding about his fate for him and he was not getting any say in it and Ranma was furious at his father. He had always told Ranma that a member of Anything Goes must accept all challenges if they wanted to keep their honor. Now Genma was actually trying to run away from a one, Ranma knew that if he ever said what Genma just did he would immediately disown him and claim that Ranma had no honor.

"If Tanis shows up then no matter who he challenges, especially if it was me, you will fight him or you will be tossed out of the clan! I will not tolerate a son who will refuse a challenge. Your honor now depends on it boy, prove your worth to me and I will no longer tolerate any disrespect from you." Genma let out content that he had thought up a good plan, let Ranma deal with the problem and make certain that his honor was riding on it. Leaving him free to make a run for it. Genma thought before happening to look at Nodoka who was now drawing her sword. His skin paled has he knew she would take this as an act of cowardice and now planned to remove the stain of honor from her family name.

"Husband you've gone too far this time. I cannot forgive this." She said her anger showing with the battle aura she was now displaying.

At that moment, Genma was getting ready to attack her and run. He made a guess that Noha sent his dowry in to Nodoka, so that she could use it. It belonged to him, not Nodoka, after all he had earned it after taking care of Ranma all these years and he was going to need that money when he made his escape. Once he had the money, he could live a life of luxury like he had always wanted it was the only reason he had left New Avatron with Ranma anyway. He had needed the boy since he was returning to Earth to escape the law there after he realized that the credit chip would be worthless when he got back.

Now if he grabbed the check, he could live the life of luxury he was trying to get and that had been why he had married Nodoka in the first place anyway. He had dumped the woman he had actually had some feelings for, so that he could marry a rich woman and Nodoka with her thought of mainlines was just the most conventional one. The master's training had really paid off back then. Though she did take that earlier girl's address, he was always certain that he would never see her again. Simply because she tended to get lost all the time just like that Hibiki boy.

Just as both elder Saotome's were about to make their moves, the doorbell rang. It was a surprise to everyone since most visitors rarely use the doorbell. Let alone the front door at all.

Genma then knew his time was up, the Starliner's had arrived and everyone in the house knew that after this meeting their lives would never be the same again.

End of Chapter 1

I want to thank Pauli Savola and all the other People in the Fanfics Forum on

Delphi that help me with this fic.


	2. Part 2

Ranma 1/2 and its characters are the creations and properties of Rumiko

Takahashi. With some original characters by myself.

Ranma Meets the Avatron's

Chapter 2

By Peter A. Sehavilin was surprised as the doorbell rang. After all most of the people that challenged Ranma to a duel or was a would be fiancée would normally barge in. Some leaving in their wake a new door, Or rather a large hole in the wall.

"Oh my! I should get the door we have guests," Kasumi said as she went to let the Starliner's in. She moved to outside to the front gate to meet them. Leaving the rest of the Family wondering about the Starliner's. 'This Noha must be very intimidating,' Nabiki thought seeing how Genma was cowering in the corner of the room. Genma was definitely afraid of what this person could do.

"Come right this way Mr. Starliner," said Kasumi leading them into the house, "The family is in the living room waiting to meets you two."

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Tendo," a voice answered her.

Kasumi entered the room, followed by the Starliner's. Mr. Starliner was not what everyone thought they would look like. Noha Starliner was not the large Muscle bound man everyone though he would be. Although he had an athletic build And seem to keep in shape, he actually looked harmless. He was no hunk, but he was handsome in his own right, the biggest thing noticeable about him was his height. He was not all that large of a person, barely standing 5 feet tall. With his daughter standing just a few inches shorter then him. 'He's even smaller then Ranma's girl form,' Nabiki thought to herself. 'This is going to be interesting.'

'This man holds the Saotome's clan honor,' Thought Nodoka. Though watching Ranma fighting in his girl form, which was pretty short in it's own right, it did have it problems for a fighter. Even though she tended to forget the little fact could be easily overcome through experience. Something that Noha did possessed. She did think that the main problem would still be getting him to except a duel. Nodoka could tell by Noha's moments that he was an experienced fighter. But his daughter Lorena was not from her movement. Genma was right. This girl did not know how to fight at all. And what troubled her the most was her behavior that seems childlike. Lorena was currently looking at the house with big innocent child eyes. 'This is going to be a big problem,' thought Nodoka, which was confirmed by Akane.

Akane had also pick up the lack of training in Lorena. 'She thinks she is better then me in the art?' Akane said to herself. 'One wrong move from either Ranma or her and I show them just what a true martial artist can do to them,' Akane though to herself as her anger started to get the better of her. 'Damn! That pervert is giving me another headache. That insensitive jerk is always causing me trouble.' As she felt her head was beginning to bother her again. Akane got ready to give those two something they deserved in her mind if they managed to embarrass her In a way like Ranma always seem to do.

Ranma was a little sore from his previously encounters with Akane. He was feeling like a prize again, just like how everyone seems to plan his future for him without caring about what he felt about it. He wished he could do something about the beatings from Akane but he felt trapped. Even a try and dodge of Akane's mallet could be seen as showing agitation towards Akane and a breach of Honor. Contrary to belief Ranma was not stupid or all that unaware of things some people tended to believe. He learned early on that as far has the youngest Tendo is concerned she always consider all her action justified and that he would be put to blame for Akane's faults. People were willing to blame and him and attack him for preceded unfaithfulness toward Akane. Ranma could literally see that if he tried to even defend himself in any way from one off Akane's temper tantrums, her admirers would try to kill him even more than they are now.

Currently he was watching Lorena. When she entered the room he quickly figured out that the feeling was definitely coming from this girl, and every time she looks toward him she smiled at him. He felt her fondness for him. And Ranma was intonating at the girl's smile. She was wearing a simple blue dress that hung well on her small figure, and her general appearance was very attractive to look at. She moves gracefully across the room when she walks. But Ranma could tell she did not have any training in the art. She might just have some basic self-defense teaching from her father. Her father however moved with the confidence of a master. Ranma quickly figured that from the way he was moving, Noha was downplaying himself and move in a way that displayed no threatening moves. Trying to sense the man's aura was not very helpful either. It definitely felt alien, but it also had a hidden strength to it. 'He most likely ready to react to anything that might happen,' thought Ranma.

"Stop staring at that Alien hussy you perverted freak." Akane let out at Ranma. Upset that Ranma was paying more attention to her then to herself. Even if he were staring at her she would just have something to say to the jerk for having perverted thoughts about her as well. She continued to think to herself. She wished this damn headache would go away. It was hard for her to think straight when she got them. And she always liked to blame Ranma for giving them to her. Well it did happen when it was just Kuno that was after her. And that morning ritual he started. The headache had gotten much worse after Ranma came bringing with him all those problems and showing his perverted ways. And with every thing that happened with the failed marriage it was happening more often and the pain was getting worse. She was beginning to think if she just got the pervert out of her life the pain would go away. At least Ryouga was better than Ranma. Akane knew that he was even a better than Ranma in the Art, and that Ranma only won because he cheated. He also knew that she was the best around, Ryouga even told her how she was way better than the other fiancées. Ranma however, told her that they were better in the art than her. Just like the insensitive jerk he was. Her father has said to her that she was the greatest martial artist. And was better then anyone he knew. Even Genma, her father's long time friend had agreed she was way better than Ranma. Since there was no way that Ranma could be better then his own father...

Seeing that each time the alien girl smiled at Ranma and he looked at her got Akane even angrier. The girl was very attractive, even beautiful in her own right. She hated the feeling of being attracted to the girl. She was not a pervert so she denied what she was feeling. Ever since she and her old friend were caught kissing when they wondered what it was like when she was a little younger and her father told her that was wrong. When she asked why all Soun would say she was being perverted just like a boy. And then force her long time and close friend away. He said that he did not want a girl near his daughter that acted like a perverted boy. And she hated the fact she found Ranma's girl form more attractive than his male form. It must be Ranma's perversion that was making her think that. No way was she a perverted like him. And now this girl had something about her that seem to suggest she was a just as pervert as Ranma's female form was. Akane thought to herself that if the girl made one wrong move she would show just what happened to perverts.

Noha sensing Akane growing hostilities quickly glanced in her direction then turned to Nodoka giving her a genuine warm smile. Nodoka was taken by the man. He definitely had an Aura of authority about him but also had a sensuality about him that suggested to her that he could be very manly elsewhere as well in her mind. Nodoka was a little taken with that thought. Even though Genma had not fulfilled any husbandry duties since Ranma was born. She still remained faithful to him all those years. Even after the long and lonely training journey Genma and Ranma went on. She did not even think about being unfaithful when she was alone. 'What was it about this man that seemed to be so alluring about him?' Nodoka thought to herself. She was brought back to the matter in hand when he spoke.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Soatome. I am glad to see you in good health." Noha said to her with a gentle smile, giving Nodoka a small respectful bow.

"I would like to introduces you to my daughter, Lorena Starliner." Noha said to her bring his daughter before her.

"Hello Mrs. Soatome," she cheerfully said to Nodoka with a big smile. Then proceeded to give her a big hug with a friendly kiss on the check. Being a small girl she was Lorena need to drag her down a little to do it. "I'm going to be Ranma's fiancée" she said giddily, "then he won't have to be lonely any more." she let out he a little frown when she said that. "Can I go and be with Ranma now? Daddy said I had to what till you said it was alright to be with him," she asked Nodoka with a pleading look in her eyes.

Nodoka was a little lost with this alien girl. She behaves more like a child than a girl of 16 does. She hoped there was not anything wrong with the girl. She had an innocent aura about her drawn Nodoka into it. 'At least her father know proper behavior,' when Noha prompted Lorena into making a respectful bow to her. 'I wish I could have a daughter like her.' Nodoka thought to herself, totally charmed by the girl's innocent and carefree nature.

Genma seeing that Nodoka was being taking by Lorena's charmed was getting angry. All his hard work at trying to have a easy life living off of that ungrateful son and it was getting ruined by this alien girl. Noha had already did the unthinkable when Genma shaded on New Avatron. He had told Genma that if he was going to stay any longer he should go out and get a real job.

"Ranma this is all you fault. You are such an ungrateful worthless son and if you have married a Tendo, we would not be having this problem now. Oh why did you have to be so dishonorable and go against your father by getting yourself bonded to the alien girl." Genma let out. He knew thing were going to get ugly when Noha started to tell his tale, he did not want to be around then he said all the thing Genma had done.

The shout "Bonded?" and a small "Oh My" can be heard from the house when they heard Genma's claim.

"Whaaaaaa! My son-in-law is bonded to a alien girl." Soun cried out letting loess the water works from his crying. "Whaaaa! The Dojo ruin now that the family will never be joined."

"You will marry a Tendo, boy. Your honor demand It." yelled out Soun angrily, scolding himself for letting that little fact out. These however switch the room's attention to him.

"You two time perverted freak, you went and got married behind my back?" Akane added angrily as her battle aura flared to life. "Why do people think I am willing to marry such a dishonorable two timing perverted freak like you is beyond me. I don't want anything to do with a freak like you."

"Behave yourself we have guests, We don't need such child like behavior right now." Said Nodoka. Upset at the outburst of the so call adults in the room.

"It's all the pervert's fault if he was not such an insensitive jerk we wouldn't be having this problem," yelled Akane doing what she does best. Blaming Ranma even if there was evident saying that it is not his fault. "If he was not unfaithful to me and gotten himself boned to that alien slut. I wound not be having this trouble now." she snapped back in her defense. Lorena freighted at Akane outburst ran behind her father letting out the word "Kagone" as she hid behind him.

"What did you call me you hussies?" Akane yelled at the girl advancing towards her. 'I am going to teach this girl just what a real Martial artist can do. I'll show this alien Hussies just what I'm made of,' she thought to herself. 'They don't know how to fight. They're just pretending to know the Art so they can scare us into doing what they want.' Missing the fact that Noha was moving in a way that displayed he was an experienced Warrior.

"Enough Akane, they are guest right now and I wouldn't want to have any inappropriate behavior from you," said Nodoka no longer trusting Akane to behave yourself. "She's not a martial artist, Akane, attacking her would go against the code and a breach of honor." Informed Nodoka seeing that Noha was getting ready to defend his daughter if Akane attacked her. With Genma's reaction toward them, Nodoka feared that the young Tendo girl might not survive Noha's wrath if she tried to harm Lorena.

"Akane you stand right here and no further outbursts from you, I had enough of your tantrums lately." Nodoka told her. "And Lorena, my child why don't you go over and be with Ranma for a while," Nodoka told Lorena. She watched Lorena give her a big smile and start to walk toward Ranma. 'At least with Ranma across the room it will separate her from Akane, her anger is getting us into too much trouble to be trusted around such a innocent child.' Nodoka thought to herself. Though what Akane did next got her angrier in more ways then the ones she did earlier.

Akane seeing in her mind that this alien hussy was going over to her Ranma made her furious. Ranma belonged to her and she definitely was not going to let this alien girl have him. "Who gave you permission to go over to that pervert you alien hussies?" Disregarding that Ranma's mother just told the girl to do just that. "Ranma belongs to me, and I can do whatever I like to the pervert, he deserves it for being unfaithful to me with you, you slut!" shouted Akane as she went and grabbed Lorena's hair and quickly warped it around her fist. Then she gave the hair a hard pull and raised her fist to teach this girl her place. She expected the girl to cry out and as she pulled her near to give a better chance at pounding the girl. But the scream of pain the girl let out was not what she was expecting.

Next thing she knew Akane's arm was hit hard. Knocking Lorena's hair from her hand. "You cheater," Akane let out have she brought her fist down on the girl. Missing the fact the someone else had just hit her.

Noha seeing the attack on his daughter went into motion showing a speed similar to what Ranma could achieve. He hit Akane's arm hard to have her let go of Lorena's hair, and then gave the enraged Akane a right cross when he saw her bring her fist on his daughter causing Akane's head to be violently snapped backward.

"You Alien freak, you dare lay your hands on me I will kill you," Akane said in a rage summoning her mallet and swinging it at him. Then she felt Noha hit her with an open palm strike that felt like a freight train had it hit her. She even felt some of her ribs crack because of the force of the hit. Akane was sent flying across the room hitting the wall with such a force the wall cracked where she hit it.

Everyone watched as Akane slid down the wall onto the floor out cold. No one would have believed someone would actually hit Akane in front of Ranma, since Ranma tended to always defend Akane even when she got herself in trouble. What they didn't know was that currently Ranma was being assaulted with the sense of pain and fright that was coming from Lorena. Ranma hesitated a seconded when they hit him. But by the time he decided to stop Akane from attacking, Noha had already made his move. Ranma was a forgiving person in nature but a huge disgrace to the code of a martial artist was something he would not tolerate from anyone, especially Akane.

Nabiki was very angry after witnessing what Noha did to her sister. But kept her scowl when she realize that Akane just pretty much stained the Tendo name and performed a act that could ruin the family's Dojo honor. She felt helpless right now and hated it. She know that right now she could not do anything and just hope her father did not do anything to made matter worse.

"You dare to attack my daughter in my house?" yelled out Soun in anger. He got ready to attack the man that just manhandled his youngest daughter. She might have attacked a none combatant but Akane was his baby girl, besides the Girl was a gaijin and an alien, she was not even human. Soun tried to convince himself but really did not believe it. He knows deep in his heart that Akane just disgraced herself and the Dojo. He just did not wanted to accept that fact. So he just hope by scaring Noha off. The problem would just disappear and thing could go back to the way they were.

Then Soun did his demon Head technique at Noha, hoping to scare the man off. It had to work as it even sacred Happousai. It should work quit well against this alien man. "You will apologize for attacking my daughter and drop you claim for you disrespect to this Dojo!" Yelled Soun convinced the attack would work on him. How Noha reacted almost made Soun wet his pants.

When Soun did his Demon head attack against Noha, he pulled out a gun and was currently pointing it at Soun's head. "I thought you people were civilize and were supposed to be a honorable people but I see that I have been misinform. Your daughter, without any provocation attacked my daughter, violation of your own code," Noha stated to Soun.

"Waaaa! He's going to shoot me and my baby girl is dead on the floor." Soun cried out then did what he and Genma always did when something scared them. He got on the floor and groveled for Noha's forgiveness for Akane's dishonorable behavior.

"Akane's alright father, she's just unconscious right now." Informed Kasumi to her over emotional father, "Although I think she's going to be a little sore for a while when she wakes up. Oh My! Why is their blood on her hand?"

"Look at her hair! It's bleeding," Nabiki cried out looking at Lorena. Indeed her hair was bleeding, and a bruise was forming on her hair where Akane had a grip on it. She was cling to Ranma and had a look of fright on her face. With Ranma looked and seemly ready to attack anyone how might try anything with her.

Kasumi with a concerned look at the young alien girl, indeed her hair was bleeding. "Oh my, why would Akane do that? It's not proper to hurt a guest." She said out loud. Picking up the first a first Aid kit and when to Lorena and began treating the girl's injuries. Thinking it was a bit strange that hair could bleed, she found the hair thicker than normal human hair and it was also warm to the touch. Also she noted that she seemed to have something on her back just beneath the back of her dress. And 2 slits also ran down the back of the dress as well. Putting a finger in the slit in the dress revealed the feel of soft feathers to Kasumi, 'Oh MY, she has wings.' She thought to herself knowing that it would not be wise to say that out loud right now. Looking at the girl's father she also spotted the slits on his shirt as well.

Nodoka was angry, this Barbarian brought a weapon into the house. Noting that Soun had stopped his Demon head technique and apologized for Akane's behavior. Noha then put the gun away.

"Why did you bring such a dishonorable weapon in this house?" Nodoka ask him. "It not polite to bring in a weapon into some else home without permission," she also stated. Which cause Noha to give her a sight puzzled look to her. Also quickly looking at the sword at on her back

"I think I was quite justified in my diction in bring this side arm with me with the unjustified attack on my daughter." he said to Nodoka. "Also this is a device is called a Sting - Stun gun. It does not have the capacity to kill, unlike the sword on your back.

Nodoka was taken by Noha reply. She fidgeted with her sword for a second before realizing the Noha was right. She had really lost face to this man by her own actions. She just said something to him that she herself was doing. This was not going well at all. Though Noha and his daughter should only have basic understanding of Japanese Customs. They were doing a better job at following them most other gaijin she met. Noha was clearly following them better than they were. The constant excitement of the Tendo home has seemed to make the family forget proper behavior in the house. Having a bad feeling about what's going to happen, she tried to find a way for both families to save face and set things back to the way they were before the two arrived. Then their dreams of joining the 2 families can come true and her son could continue to be manly.

"I think there is a way we can solve this problem in a more civilized manner. A duel between you..." began Nodoka but was intruded before she could finished

"Are you challenging me to a duel Mrs. Soatome?" Noha asked. "Well, if you insist I think a warrior's duel would between us could be carried out in this Dojo." Noha said to her. "But I don't really need to since legally I have all the information I need to prove that your clan is not honorably following the contact between us." Noha informed Nodoka.

Everyone was shock at this. Genma was really sweating bullets now; him constantly telling Ranma that a Soatome must by their Honor accept all duels or be disgraced was coming back to haunt him. TThe timely intrusion had made it almost impossible for Nodoka to switch the duel to Ranma without losing face. Noha could and probably would claim that Nodoka was not following her own stated could of honor. Then Nodoka would have to escape the duel to save face. And Genma knew that she was technically stating she was a member of the Soatome school by wearing the family Honor blade right now.

Nodoka was a little angry but most shocked at Noha maneuvering of the situation. Clearly this man was a fast thinker. And recognized as Genma had, that Noha just skillfully moved into a trap. If she tried to switch the duel to Ranma she could be seen as violating the Saotome's family honor by trying to avoid a duel as she was stating that she is the one carrying the family's ancestral blade.

Without thinking, she quickly resorted to the line she used with all other claims. "The Tendo-Soatome arrangement is the first and only true claim. All other arrangements made by my unfortunate husband who lack of judgment are not valid." She quickly said. Using the same reasoning she used with the other claims. If she said they were not valid, it would make them that way.

Nabiki after hearing this slapped her hand on here head. Nodoka had just state that the Soatome family is in valuation of the contract. Things could not get any worst.

"Well then, I just have to find Ranma unmanly for having to marry a girl that's not even a human," She said while thinking that with this promise Noha would back down. Nodoka noted that he seem to like Ranma as well, just didn't show it as open as his daughter didn't. Soul mates or not she wouldn't let her bloodline to be tainted by the girl.

"And what do you mean by this, Mrs. Soatome?" Noha asked her, wondering just what was going on. He did not like what he was seeing. Ever since the short visit of the young Ranma to his home so many years ago, he had came to like Ranma. Now all he is witnessing only strengthens his resolute to have the young man to be removing from all of this and brought into a family where him can be himself. Noha didn't like the way he had to do it. It felt like he was behaving in the same way he saw these people behaving. Using Ranma for their own ends. However he had no other way to give Ranma a chance live his own life.

"My husband and Ranma signed a contact that he would raise Ranma to be a man among men. And if he has to marry your daughter I will consider him unmanly. Ranma has to be manly and marry a Tendo and his current fiancée Akane Tendo clearly understand honor better then your daughter does. I state my Honor on it." She said not really thinking what she was doing. Just trying to find a way out of this mess in a way she did not have to lose any face. Nodoka was using the last thing she could think of to prevent what she considers an undesirable outcome.

"May I see this contract," Noha ask her. Wondering how this could be true. "I have it right here." Said Nodoka taking out the contract and handing it to Noha.

After quickly reading the document. Noha face darkens. "This is not a legally binding contract. There's no Ranma's signature on this saying that he agrees." He claimed.

"Ranma did sign it along with my Husband. I am a witness to the fact". Nodoka replied. But already knowing that Noha was right since she recently brought the document to a lawyer whom told her the same thing. And also the contact had no legal witness to it. Nodoka being the beneficiary to the contact could not really claim to be a witness. Something she did realize that Noha would most likely know too. "Genma was reasonable for making sure Ranma was raised with the knowledge of the contract." she added.

"And did he?" asked Noha already guessing the answer.

"He did negated that duty but still Ranma is Honor bound to it." Nodoka this trying to win a losing battle.

"Well then I challenge you to a duel of honor over the validity of this contract. It is my right since it's being use over my claim which I have honorable maintained." Noha stated to her.

"No. I will not allow it!" Genma yelled out.

"Quiet Genma, I know what I am doing," Said Nodoka. Thinking she did have something in her favor.

"I accept your challenge, but on one condition. It will be fought with a civilized weapon, a sword." Nodoka stated. Nodoka only the most basic knowledge of the sword incase she had to fulfill the contract. She knew that she wouldn't have a chance against someone who has knowledge of using a sword but no way this alien would know of a sword. How could some alien who relies on technology know of such a true weapon like a sword? 'Only a true person of honor would use such a weapon.' she thought to herself.

"But you don't understand dear, he is consider a "blade master" by the elves on his world." Genma let out fearful for Nodoka's life. "He is also a master one of their most deadly techniques. Against you he would have a easy victory." Genma informed her.

Everyone was shocked at this. They all knew that when it came to the art Genma knows what he was taking about. The way he had said it made them believe that what he said is true. Also if Noha was as good as Genma had said. This would be a fight that Nodoka had no hope of winning. Elves by legend were supposed to have had knowledge of the sword that surpasses even the greatest of Samurai.

"What's that cheating alien freak doing? He is trying to be a perverted freak just like Ranma." Akane yelled out. She had just regaining conscious in time to hear the challenge.

"Akane go to your room now." Soun said with a force he seldom used. With Nodoka betting her honor that Akane could behave honorable in this situation. Thing could get ugly really fast if his daughter lost her temper. It had gotten worse lately and she did just stain the family name with her attack on the girl. With the way she was acting now, she could further ruin both families' honor.

"But it's all the pervert's fault. They would never come here if he were not unfaithful to me. Also that dishonorable cheater should not be here. There's no way he could have hit me without cheating." She yelled out in anger. Forgetting the fact she was attacking Lorena.

"And get way from the freak, you bitch!" She yelled at Lorena. "He belongs to me. But I fail to see why I have to marry the pervert." she continued. The pain in her head was much worse now. She could only think that by attacking Ranma and the girl this would make the pain goes away.

"And if I ever see you again I will kill you. And Ranma too if I even catch him looking at you," Akane said in her anger. Failing to realize she not only stained the Tendo's honor for a second time that day. She also stained Nodoka's as well from her previous statement she made before Akane regained conscious.

"Akane to your room. Now!" Nodoka told Akane angrily. She was angry that Akane had stained her honor further and also dare to state that Ranma belonged to her. They had barely got into the Dojo before Akane's latest out burst. "We will discuss your dishonorable behavior once this is over."

"But auntie is that per..." Akane tried to say in her defense but was cut off by Nodoka before she could finish.

"No buts Akane, your room now." said Nodoka forcefully. Wishing that for once Akane could just stay away. She watched as Akane left the room clearly in an anger state mumbling something. Then she turned to Ranma. Lorena was still clinging to Ranma. And was visibly shacking in terror from the display the Akane made. The girl was clearly frightened because of Akane. Her heart went out to the girl. Nodoka thought that such a sweet innocent child really should not be exposed to what was happening but with all that was going on was forcing her to witness such things.

Nodoka along with Nabiki did catch a short exchange between father and daughter in a language they did not recognize. After the exchange Lorena touch something beneath her dress and for a brief second a faint light shimmer surrounded her. "A shield of some sort?" Nodoka thought to herself. If it was, she felt more comfortable the girl did have some protection just in case something else happened.

"Shall we continue?" Said Noha getting ready for the duel. Wanting to get this over as quickly as possible. After picking one of the practice blades the Tendo's had he begin to test it. Nodoka and he rest of the family become very nervous at the way he was handing the blade. He clearly showed that he know how to use it.

Ranma felt trapped with all that was going on. Watching his mother get involved in a duel she clearly couldn't win, didn't sit well with him. He would rather fight the duel himself but Ranma knew that Honor demanded him to not interfere.

Lorena sensing Ranma uneasiness asked her father not to hurt Nodoka. "She's just confused and scared," she informed her father.

"I will try not to, dear. It would be a shame to harm such a lovely lady as her." Noha said with a warm smile, which caused a small blush to come over Nodoka.

'He is manly.' Nodoka thought to herself. Wishing that Genma were still manly like the time she caught him peeping on her all those years ago. "Yes we should continue with this." Accepting in the fact she was going to lose. This way at least she could save face.

"No I forbid it. If they're going to be a duel and someone will die from it. It should be Ranma that is killed, that what the boy is for." Genma let out afraid for his wife. The truth is he was more afraid that his long laid plan for a comfortable life was going to be ruined. "If Ranma doesn't fight this duel he will be tossed out of the clan." Genma then stated. If he was going to lose his life of luxury he wanted the blame to fall on Ranma. He failed to realize that he just lost his honor by breaking the rule he selfishly enforced on Ranma too many times. A Soatome must accept all challenges made to them or lost all honor.

Genma cowered by the rage on Nodoka's face, quickly figuring out his mistake but then went on the only course of action he could think of in saving his own skin. "Ranma for failing to be honorable in the face of a threat to you mother. You are hereby no longer a Soatome, I have no son, and Nodoka if you show any farther disrespect to me you will be tossed out as well. I am the Head of the clans and you must do what I say without question," Genma added, thinking it would be enough to save his own skin.

Nodoka was reliving her worst nightmare all over again. Her own family was all but tossed her out upon learning of her marriage to Genma. They had tried to inform her that if it came to greed or honor. Genma would choose greed. Something she denied saying that Genma was a very honorable man. And in the end went against her own family in marrying Genma. It was the main reason she was so hard on Ranma about being honorable. However, Genma just prove that her family was right all along and honor was nothing but a word to her husband.

"Husband, you dishonorable piece of trash. My family was right all along, you nothing but a dishonorable coward. I demand you fulfill the seppuku contract to me right now." Nodoka said in a rage she never knew before. Raising her sword in ready to behead Genma.

Akane choosing that moment to infix her own brand of justice to Ranma and Lorena for what happened to her earlier only saved Genma caught in fear. Throwing a bucket of water on both of them causing Ranma to change to his curse form. Lorena to let out a cry of shock and surprise causes all eyes in the room to look at them.

"Look at the perverted freak you've been engage to, you slut!" she screamed at Lorena. "See the freak as he really is."

Lorena and Noha were shocked at the change Ranma underwent. "A changeling?" Noha asked, "Now this is interesting," he added. While Lorena was just seeing how complete the change was, by doing to Ranma what so many others had done before. Testing to see if Ranma's female form breast were real. She was actually gently touching them in a way that causes a blush and a slight moan from Ranma. Then to the shock of the Tendo's and Soatome they saw her put her hand down Ranma's pants in a way that cause a bigger blush and a lower moan to come from Ranma. For a moment they actually saw Ranma's eye crossed.

"Its just Ranma, I don't mind that he's a girl right now." Lorena said after satisfying herself just how complete the change was and went back to coddling up to Ranma resting her head on Ranma ample bosom.

"You perverts!" Akane let out angrily as she began to advance on the two, but was stopped by Nodoka's stern look.

And only Nabiki notice Noha get ready to do something if Akane attacked Lorena again.

"It's not really her fault, daddy. She's got something bad in her mind that's making her do this." Lorena said trying to tell her father something.

"You pervert!" Akane yelled at the girl. Thinking she was referring to some of the dream she had she always dreamt herself. In which she or Ranma where touched in a way Lorena just touched Ranma. "I am going to kill you for thinking me as a pervert," Akane let out. Attacking the Girl with full intent on killing her. Using a speed that caught everyone off guard. She slammed the mallet at Lorena's head hitting a barrier with a loud crack. Her seconded blow hit Ranma in the arm as he tried to use is own body to shield Lorena for Akane's onslaught.

"You dare to try and interfere, you perverted freak!" Yelled Akane in a blind rage. "I will kill you too for interfering." As she raised her mallet to kill both of them.

Before anyone could do, a low noise was heard as if something was going off. A flash of light was seen and Akane fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Oh My! He Shot Akane" Kasumi let out not believing what she was seeing.

"You bastard!" Nabiki said in anger. Upset that Noha had just killed her youngest sister right in front of her. She did not care that Noha was full justified in his actions. No one should dare try to harm her family in front of her. And Nabiki was already starting a plan for revenge on him for killing Akane.

"You killed my baby girl!" Soun yelled out watching his youngest daughter lying on the floor not moving. He thought about attacking Noha for killing her but figured Noha would just shoot him as well. Noha, to Soun was just as scary as the master was and the only thing he could think of doing now was crying.

"Whaaaaa! My baby girl is dead! whhaaaaaaa!" He cried out in a shower of

Tears.

Nodoka, remembering what Noha had said earlier quickly check Akane and found her still breathing. The girl was just unconscious just like Noha stated the gun he used would only do the worst to Akane. "She still alive just unconscious. Remember what he told use about his gun." Said Nodoka, but thought that Akane was going to wish that Noha had killed her when she knew what was most likely in store for her.

Noha was holding some sort of device over Akane's head. And Soun was afraid what Noha would try to do to her. Although Akane just had totally shamed the Tendo name. She was still was his baby Girl.

"What are you doing to my daughter." Soun asked Noha, he held the device over Akane's head.

"I am checking out why Lorena said about a bad thoughts in her head. I think she sensed something," Noha Informed Soun. After a few seconds he turned to the eldest Tendo with a concerned look.

"When was the last time your daughter have a medical checkup?" Noha ask him.

"She was at Dr. tofu a few days ago, he the local chiropractor. He takes care of our medical needs." Soun said, worried at what Noha what leading to. "Is there something wrong with Akane," Soun asked getting more nervous.

"She has a tumor in her brain which is in the advanced stage of development. As far as I can tell, it is in the area of the brain the controls reasoning and emotions." Noha explained. This earned a gasp from all the people in the room. "There also seems to be something aggravating it. But I can't tell with this for certain." Noha continued.

"Why is that? Is something wrong with that device?" Nabiki asked. Wondering why he could not tell them more.

"This is a tactical scanning device, not a medical one. Although I can tell some things with it, one that been configured for magical purposes would clearly be better for this." Noha said. Something was telling him that it's not just the tumor that was causing Akane's behavior. However, he needed a true medical scanner to tell just what it was.

"Is their anything you can do for my daughter?" Soun asked Noha hoping that maybe he know of something that could help Akane. He worst fears were coming true, as his late wife died from the very same thing as Akane now had. The doctor told him after his wife death to have all his children have an exam yearly for it since it was hereditary. However, his first visit there just reminded him on how his wife died. After that, he never bring his daughter there again, thinking that if he just ignored the problem it would just go away. "Can you also check my two other daughters please, I want to make sure they're still alright and there's nothing wrong with them"

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything," He told Soun. First he when to Nabiki and began scan her. All the time Nabiki had a nerves look to her when he just said hmmmm.

"Let me guess, a junk food eater are you?" Noha ask her with a shy smile.

"How did you find out about that?" Nabiki was a little taken by Noha knowing one of her favorite foods.

"This the amount of preservation and other chemicals in your system, especially the ones most commonly found in junk food." Noha informed Nabiki. "Other than that you in good health." He then told her, petted her on the head fondly. "Nothing you need to worry about, but it still a good idea to get checked up by a specialist."

Noha then went to Kasumi, giving the same treatment to her. The usual "Oh My" what heard a few time as he move the device in his hand over her.

After Noha finished, he looked at Kasumi with a questionable look. "Oh MY what? You keep saying that, I was just wondering what you where referring to?" Noha ask her.

"Oh My, well it's just...Oh My, no one ever ask that before, aahh well, it's like... I don't know." Kasumi finally let out, looking a little sheepish. With a soft chuckle from the room.

"You have a slight tumor in a different location, it is just in the early stages." He informed them.

"Whaaaa! Two of my girls are going to die. Waaa!" Soun cried out. Letting out another shower of tears.

"Is there anything you can do?" Nabiki asked, hoping maybe Noha's people kno of something that could do to cure her sisters.

"Well the tumor can be remove easily, but I think I am not permitted to share that information with your medical community." Noha told them. He reminded them that he was not going to let a lot of his technology from his home world become common knowledge here.

"Is there anything you can do?" Nodoka asked. She had grown fond of the Tendo sisters and also hope that something could be done to help them out.

"I will remove the Tendo claim and will support Lorena's and Ranma's reunion," Soun claimed, hoping that would make Noha more likely to help Kasumi and Akane.

"But what about the promise to unite the schools, Soun?" Genma asked seeing his dreams floating further away. Also forgetting that by disowning Ranma, he had just destroyed his dream as well.

"But Akane's the only one how practice the Tendo Marital Arts any more." Soun informed. "Besides Akane's and Kasumi's life is at stake and he might be able to save them." Soun further explained to Genma.

"But you still have one daughter left, that's fine. She can marry Ranma. All is not lost if your other daughters die. Nabiki is healthy so there's still one daughter left to uphold the promise." Genma explain, showing what he was really thinking.

"Genma, that so rude of you, how could you say such thing!" Nodoka holding onto her katakana, showing him how angry she was. That causes Genma to back against the wall visibly sweating.

"I will see if my sister can come over to help. If it done discreetly I think it can be done." Noha said. 'In truth he was willing to help because to him it was the right thing to do. The thought using it to his advantage would be violating his own belief but maybe this way some good could come from it.' Noha thought to himself.

"How can you sister help Kasumi and Akane?" Nodoka asked. Wondering how this man's sister could help. 'Maybe she a Doctor.' she thought to herself.

"My sister is a doctor and works in the best hospital where I am from. I am sure she will be able to help them." Noha said confirming what Nodoka was thinking.

"Then it decided, Ranma and Lorena shall be engaged to marry. And Noha with the help of his sister will provide help for both the Tendo and Soatome families supporting the claim." Nodoka stated with a quick look at Soun how noted his agreement at what she just said.

Nodoka was grateful that the duel was off. She knew now she would lose badly if it was still on. This way she could get out of it will still save face. Both families had been shamed and thoroughly dishonored themselves to the Starliner's earlier. By honor, Noha could demand a lot more. Things like taking both families' honor blades.

Genma was watching what just happened in horror. All this hard work was being lost. 'I deserve to live off the boy for all I did for him, And this is what that disgrace does to me?' quickly thinking he came up with a plan. It was risky but it just might work. And Genma already decided what he would do if this last attempt failed.

"Nodoka I will not tolerate this disrespect to me from you and Ranma. If you and Ranma don't swear that you'll obey me right now and have Ranma marry a Tendo. Both of you will be tossed out. I will no longer tolerate the dishonorable disrespect to me. I am the head of the clan and you must obey me without question!" Genma yelled at his wife trying to show firmness will he was actually very afraid of what would happen next.

"Dishonorable panda, you just showed that you're totally without honor and you dare claim I am without it? Fine, if you want it that way, I'm going to file for divorce you dishonorable piece of trash. At least I am not some wanted criminal. Like you are." Nodoka said in a rage. She wanted to take care of the evil in her family but it was not the time to do so.

Turning to Noha she apologized for the most recent display from her soon to be ex-husband. Unfortunately, that was what Genma had being waiting for. Knowing this would be the only time to do it, Genma charged at Nodoka and grabbed at her Kimono, ripping it open to get at the envelope containing the fund Noha had sent her. Before Nodoka could react he threw her at Noha who quickly caught her just like Genma had plan. He also grab Nodoka's sword and then slashed it at one person he knew everyone would help out first so it will give him times to escape.

Kasumi let out a cry of pain as the sword hit her in the arm, cutting deep into it. It was then that Genma made his escape. Using one of the sealed techniques the Umisen-ken to disappear from view. He did know that Noha could still sense his present, 'Damn him and his people ability to sense motion.' He thought to himself. He knew that he could Defeat Noha in an all out fight. But he was more afraid of his friends, Tanis and Nime. And Genma was absolutely terrified of Tanis. If something happened to Noha, Genma had a good idea that Tanis would be one of the firsts to come to see what happened to him. Genma would rather be sealed in a cave with Happy and Cologne for a decade rather then meet that beast again. And he totally believed that Nime would carry out her threat of using him as a scratching post. If she learned of the Neko-ken. All it takes is for his weak willed son to look at a cat to realize something was wrong. This was the boy's entire fault for being so weak during the training in developing the fear of cats of his.

Genma knew he had to get out of Tokyo as soon as he could. He needed to get this check cash and leave Japan as soon as possible. At least with the check he could still mange to retire to an easy life even when he know it will have to be in a different Country.

Genma then continued to the nearest branch of the bank he knew Nodoka kept her accounts, although he did stop at a pawnshop along the way after stealing Nodoka's blade.

Back at the Tendo home, Kasumi holding onto her bleeding arm with tears in her eyes. She was wondering why Genma attacked her with a sword. Nabiki quickly went to the phone and called doctor Tofu.

Soun tried to stop the bleeding. He looked at Ranma wondering why he didn't do anything to stop Genma. He saw that Lorena had a death grip on Ranma. From the color the poor boy was turning into she must be strong. The last time Ranma looked like that was when Ryouga was giving him a bear hug in their last duel. If the girl's was anywhere near as strong as Ryouga, he doubted that Ranma could away from the girl even if he wanted to.

Nodoka was trying to cover herself with her now ruined kimono. She was thankful that Noha caught her before she was injured, but her attention was currently on Kasumi who was injured. The next time she meet Genma, she will kill him, a thought that almost everyone in the room shared.

After Noha put Nodoka down, he moved to Kasumi getting something out from under his vest and began to work on Kasumi's arm.

"What are you using on her?" he Soun asked.

"It a Combat Med. Kit, I got into the habit of carrying one on me at all times," Noha said using a spray on Kasumi arm. The bleeding stop almost immediately after the spray. Then he used a strange device on Kasumi's arm. "It just a mild sedative, It will help the pain." Explain Noha.

By the time he was done, Tofu had arrived. Fighting off the silliness that tended to come over him in the present of Kasumi, he starts to examine her. However he seemed to be failing as his glasses started to fog up.

Noha seeing Tofu's reaction to a second to figure out what was happening to him. He then took off his watch and handed it to Tofu. "Here wear this, It will help your concentration." he told Tofu.

Tofu put on the watch, then almost tore it off. It was giving off something that was quite uncomfortable, almost painful. Wondering why this man was wearing such a device he quickly looked at the man's aura. He was a little shock at what he found. 'This man's a alien.' Although the man had an aura of a warrior in him, he also had a dormant one as well. It's like there's two different instincts about him. One of them, the dormant one had an innocents feel to it which are similar to Kasumi's, Also seem to have a scent of sensuality to it. But it was clear to him that the Warrior like Aura was dominant in the man.

Then Tofu looked at the girl that was with Ranma. He was not surprise to see that the girl's aura was of the same the man. However, her aura seems to be the opposite of the man's. She had an aura of innocent to her that almost rivaled Kasumi's. The sensuality scents seem to be a lot stronger in her too. The girl also have a strong warrior scent but she would need a lot of training to let that side of her out.' He thought to himself.

He then realizes that they did have 2 sets of instinct, with one dominant most of the time. 'Guess only one could be in control at a time'. The sensuality of the girl made him thinks of an angelic Nymph. It almost turned him into a fit of silliness if the watch didn't send a pulse of pain through is rest. Preventing him from losing control.

After finishing looking at Kasumi's arm, Tofu turned to Nodoka. "Who treated the arm. It is a very good work. There's no bleeding now and the injury is beginning to heal already. Normally a cut this deep would require stitches but I think all that needs to be done now is to place a brace on the arm to immobilize it. Also, she would need to take it easy and have a rest for a few days to allow it to heal."

The whole family was grateful for the news. Nodoka still kept her ripped Kimono closed as she moved over to them. "Mr. Starliner treated Kasumi with a medical kit of his." she informed Tofu. "I can spend some time here to allow Kasumi's arm to heal, as for the chores around the house I'll cover it until she gets better."

"Also, Ranma should stay over at Starliner house." Nodoka said thinking it would be best for Ranma to get out of the house before Akane woke up. "Ranma, why don't you go and get your things ready? It's only proper you stay with your fiancée," she told her son.

"I already have his backpack right here Auntie. I got it when I went through Genma's things trying to find out where he might have gone," Nabiki said. She was going to make Genma pay for what he just did to her sister. She had guess that Ranma would be leaving with the Starliner's so she took Ranma's belongings as well.

"That is very thoughtful of you Nabiki," Nodoka said to her, then walked up to Noha. "Please take care of my son and make sure he keeps up his training."

When she was near Noha she ended up accidentally tripping herself. Noha caught her and helped he up. However, one of his hands accidentally glommed onto one of her breasts. Her first reaction was slapping him, a stray thought on how her action would seem similar to how Akane would react when helped stopped her. Another reason is because the gentle squish and soft caress his hands were sending shiver down her spine. 'Genma touches was never this pleasurable.' With a blush on a face and a stifled moan, she looks at Noha.

It took a second for Noha to realize just where his hand was before he removed them and quickly apologize to her. Nodoka was taken that Noha actually was unaware of just what his hand wore doing. 'He is so manly,' she thought thinking that if this is what the touch was like when he did it by accident, then how would it feel if he touch her like a man who touches a real women. Nodoka felt very warm all of a sudden with the thought of getting to know Noha better in a more personal way. She found herself not minding to become a mistress to such a manly man if he turned out to still be married.

After gathering all his belongings Ranma and the Starliner's left Tendo home. Ranma walked along with them in a solemn mood. His life was again decided for him without his approval. It was so unfair. Today he lost a fiancée and at the same time, gained another one. The way Lorena was holding his hand was new to Ranma as well. Lorena in a way was his first fiancée but so far she hasn't demand anything other than saying hi. She also seems contented just staying with him. The only thing that made Ranma a little uneasy was she was also the first girl he seem to had a desire for. Its nothing like the boys in school seemed to have but it was still sexual by nature. Ranma didn't know that it was Lorena's Avatron gift tend to have an aura of sexuality around them. Being nearly as innocent like Kasumi, Ranma was a little confused as to why he would have such feeling.

"Is there anything wrong Ranma? You seem to lost yourself in thought." Noha ask Ranma.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking." Ranma said, trying to avoid the subject.

"You can speak frankly Ranma, actually I would prefer that you were honest." Noha informed him.

"It's just that I never ask for any of this. I never chose to have any fiancée right now." Ranma told Noha wondering if he would ever have a life of his own.

"I make a deal with you then. When you finish school and college, making sure you tries your best effort in your studies. I will leave the choice if you want Lorena marrying you. All I want to ask is that you try and make your relationship work out." Noha said to him.

"But I am a martial artist why do I need to go to college for? It not like I am going to need it." Ranma said, not liking the idea.

"To put it simply, I want you to be the best you can be Ranma. A good education will help you to be just that." Noha said, "You're not afraid that you'll not do well in school are you?" he ask him smirking all the while.

"I am not afraid of anything and I will meet your challenge." Ranma said, a little angry that someone would dare to call him a coward. "What I want to know is, what will I get out of this once I meet you challenge?" Ranma then asked Noha.

"That is all part of the challenge Ranma," Noha told him. "What you can get out of it can only be found by yourself." He then said with a smile.

After that, they continued down the street in silence. Ranma then thought that his new life was going to be very different from what he was use to. Guess it's going to be a very interesting time for them. He just wonders what the future had in store for them especially after his other so-called fiancées found out about Lorena. He hoped that tthey would be able to come out alive. Things are defiantly going to change with Noha and Lorena where around.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and its characters are the creations and properties of Rumiko Takahashi. And MIB is the probity of? With some original characters by myself.

I can be E-mail at web page can be found at Meets the Avatron's part 3

Proofread by Wray Loflin

Dawn had come to Nerima and Ranma was just waking up from a restful night sleep. Something Ranma was not all to use to with his father's loud snoring and frequent nightmares. Or the occasional late night attack by one of his rivals. Wondering why his father had not gotten him up yet for the morning training like he usually did. It took Ranma a few seconds to remember the previous day's events. Looking at the ceiling Ranma realized where he was. He was at the Starliner home that they bought here. It was almost as large as the Kuno estate in size, wondering why they got such a large house Noha simply answered that he had a large extended family. If he and Lorena were going to stay here for a while, he wanted a lot of room for any other family members that came to visit them. Hearing that Ranma just wondered just how large the Starliner family was.

Then when Ranma was looking around the house got the scare of his life. Since the Neko-ken training he had an uncontrollable fear of cats. He came across one the size of a medium size dog. After just taking one look at it he freaked and ran away from it as fast as he could. Leaving a Ranma shaped hole in the wall. He wanted to be as far away as he could from the beast.

After calming down and meeting back up with Noha and Lorena. He then learned that the large cat was a type of pet. He had to explain the Neko-ken training to them. Noha said the cat was a Cartail, a cat common on their home world and was similar to domestic cats on earth. Then Lorena added how Ranma would react to Tanis and Nime when he met them again. Ranma was terrified at learning that there were some giant humanoid cats waiting to meet him. But then Noha said he might be able to help with his fear with them. When Ranma asked how Noha had said to him they would try and place a post hypnotic suggestion to him so he would not see them as cats. Instead he would most likely only see them as strange looking people. And tend to see Cartail more like a strange dog than a cat. Fooling his fear into thinking they were something else. It was not a cure, but it would help him deal with meeting them without freaking out again.

As Ranma thought of the events of last night, he noticed that he was not alone in the futon. "Not again," thinking to himself. Looking under the covers he found Lorena sleeping next to him. "Strange I never sensed her coming into the room last night," he thought to himself. Then he noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. That almost caused him to bolt out of the futon when he saw the wings on her back. However he noticed that they were different from the phoenix people he had encountered. Instead of eagle like wings, Lorena's were shaped more like a dove's wing. Ranma's sudden movement caused Lorena to stir and bring her body closer to him giving him an eyeful at of her body.

Feeling the start of a nosebleed, like the time he felt when Shampoo snuck into his room when she first came to Nerima. He almost expected Akane to barge in and douse them with water, calling him a pervert or something. He then had a small nosebleed as he remembered what Lorena did when she learnt of his curse. Lorena didn't seem to mind at all. He never realized his female form could have such sensations from just a person's touch. People had touched him in his girl form before but it always felt foreign to him. Lorena's touch not only felt right was also quite pleasurable as well. It did scare him that her touch felt like that to him, but at the same time was comforting to know the she would accept him for himself no matter what form he was in. To Lorena he was just Ranma no matter if he was a girl or a boy.

Ranma was also wondering what this bond was all about. With all the excitement the other day he didn't get around to asking Noha about it. If the bond was like being a soulmate he once heard about. It pretty much meant that he was all but married to Lorena already. If that was true why did Noha give him a choice in marrying her? "Maybe there is more to it then just being soulmates," Ranma thought to himself. Though if marriage was anything like it was now, having Lorena in his arms while she sleeps like this, he really didn't mind.

Looking at the sleeping girl in his arms brought a warm smile to him. Lorena was currently sucking her thumb while she's sleeping. Giving her a more childlike apparent. He sensed from her a warm contented feeling. He had already learned to use the link they had really helped him in stopping the foot in mouth behavior of his. He could now feel from Lorena when he said something stupid that ended up hurting her feelings. Like on the way to the Starliner's house, Lorena had asked him if he loved her. He immediately did what he always did and denied it. That caused Lorena to become upset and sad, "Do you even like me, Ranma? She asked. Ranma feeling Lorena being upset and sad tried to say something to cheer her up. But he was failing miserably like he usually did. Stopping for a bit when he realized all he was doing was confusing her. Then thought to himself what his feelings about Lorena were. Instantly Lorena had a bright smile on her face. "You do love me." Then gave him a hug. "I did not say that" Ranma said falling into old habits. Lorena sensing what Ranma was feeling said to him "We're not mates yet but you still have some love for me. "What if we don't become mates," Ranma said without thinking. He almost felt like slapping himself for saying it before thinking. "We will still have what we have right now, I would like to be mates someday, but at least we will still be friends," Lorena told Ranma.

Ranma was surprised by her answer, she just told him. She just said that no matter what happened they would always be friends. No other person had ever said that to him and meant it. Akane said she wanted to be his friend, but that was when he was in his girl from. When she found out he was really a boy, All she seemed to think of him was a pervert like all the other boys his age. After that things seemed to get worse and Akane never did treat him like she did when they first met. Then there was Ukyo; she was considered his best friend. Although even all he really thought of her was as his best friend. All she kept saying was how she was Ranma's cute fiancee. He did hear her say how she knew that he loved her. But how could he say something if he did not even know what love was. Ranma also thought of Ukyo as being his oldest friend. In the end she was just like all the other fiancees. Quickly pointing out that honor demanded that he must marry her. The last thing that had shown him just how much she was just like all the other ones was the wedding incident when she and Shampoo showed up with their surprises.

Next was Shampoo, by Shampoos village laws Ranma was now considered her husband, by defeating her in a fight. The first time was when he was a girl during the Joketsuzoku Village tournament. For which he received the kiss of death. Ranma then learned the first of the outsider laws. If an outsider girl defeated an Amazon, said Amazon must chase that outsider to the ends of the Earth and kill them. Shampoo even chased them all over China and then to Nerima. Then at the Tendo home he had inadvertently defeated Shampoo a second time while protecting Akane from Shampoo. Then she gave him the kiss of marriage. Learning the second part of her village laws. If an Outsider male defeats an Amazon she must marry him. What worried Ranma the most was Shampoos lines of Obstacles are for killing. He did not think she had actually killed anyone yet. But he did have a idea that most likely what held her back from carrying out that threat was mainly if she did try, the reprisals of such action to her would be quite severe. But Lorena being an alien just might be reason enough for Shampoo to try and actually carry out that threat. Especially with Lorena not knowing how to defend herself.

Lastly there was Kodachi, She was the one Ranma was most worried about. Although she was not a true fiancee Kodachi simple appointed herself as one. She thought that simply being a Kuno meant she was above everyone in social status. Her and her brother constantly stated how that they where descended from Nobility and Samurai blue blood which meant that all others in Nerima were just mere peasants to them, And beneath them in social status. Ranma was also convinced that all of the Kuno families were insane. The only thing that kept them out of the loonybin was the Kuno fortune. Through prior experience Ranma was certain that even though Lorena was not a martial artist, she would just twist honor around in her insane logic she used and attacks Lorena anyway. If Kodachi followed her usual MO., and attack at night sneaking in Lorena's rooms she would most like end up seriously hurting Lorena. Ranma also thought the way Noha protected his daughter Kodachi would most likely leave in a body bag if she ever managed to do it.

Ranma as of right now did not want to discuss with Noha how he felt of his other fiancees. Thinking that Noha would just move all of them back to New Avatron if he voiced his concerns. Noha was overprotective of Lorena and Ranma was certain if he told him what he felt he would definitely think it was too dangerous for her. So Ranma thinking he could protect Lorena with Noha's help decided for right now he would keep his feelings to himself.

Right now he just looked at Lorena as she slept in his arms. Still a little uncomfortable at Lorena not having any clothes on, but not as troubling to him as the last time Shampoo snuck in his room with him waking up to a similar situation. Mainly because while Shampoo came to try and seduce him, Lorena just came in to be with him.

Ranma stroked her hair while Lorena had her head on his chest. He watched as she ruffled her wings in her sleep, and was currently softly sucking on her thumb. Ranma blushed as he looked at her body, Lorena had an innocent beauty to her and because of her lack of dress, and Ranma could not help but notice that she was to all extent a young woman with a fully developed body. He would not mind her sleeping like this if she at least had some pajamas on. He was really glad that Akane was not around right now. Not for getting malleted into l.e.o. That she would do if she saw this. More it was she would end up disturbing Lorena and causing her to wake up to an unpleasant scene. Ranma just hoped that Akane would not try and get back at Lorena for her own dishonorable behavior the previous day. Akane tended to blame others for her own fault. A behavior Ranma had the bruises from, and ruin her chances to get her tumor cured. Although Akane had ruined any feelings of love Ranma might have for her, he still cared for Akane and hoped that Noha could help her.

The thing that really had Ranma worried was what Noha said that something was making the tumor worse. Akane's aura was that of a healthy young woman and showed no sign of anything wrong. With the stage of the tumor that Noha said it was at Akane's aura should have shown signs of it. Tofu definitely should have sensed it. After Noha revealed that, Ranma checked Akane's aura closely. What Ranma found was very disturbing to him. Whatever it was, it was masking her aura so well as to make it appear to be normal. Hiding Akane's true aura. There were only two persons in Nerima that knew about enchanted herbs that could change or mask a person's aura. Ranma knew them both and pretty much knew who it was. He was planning in the next few days to confront the person with his suspicions. He definitely wanted to check up on his suspicions before hand. Because if they turned out to be true he wanted to handle it before that person could threaten Lorena.

Stroking Lorena's hair a little Ranma was still a little surprised how warm to the touch it was. Seeing how her hair was alive and had small blood vessels in it. Gave it a warmer feel to it than human hair. While stroking her hair Ranma got a good look at her ears. They were actually pointed just like an elf's would be. "Are the Avatron's actually the race the legends about elves came from?" Ranma thought to himself. The claws on her feet he almost missed if Lorena's foot had not brushed against his leg. Although the claws on Lorena's feet were retracted into her toes Ranma felt they were not all that sharp. Actually they felt dull. Like an animal's claws that were mostly used in climbing rock. Which was possible considering that Avatron's had wings. Which meant they could most likely fly as well.

"Ouch" said Ranma as he felt something prick his fingers. Looking at his hand he saw a long thin quill stuck in his finger. His hand was becoming numb. Ranma could quickly tell that he was in no danger; just that whatever was in the quill would just make his hand a little numb. It felt like his hand was asleep and that it was just waking up. This would be scary if not for the fact that Noha said to him. Ranma thought to himself, The Avatron's might be a peaceful race, which according to Noha had no hostile intentions. Ranma felt no deception from Noha when he told him that, but physically they were a very dangerous and deadly race. Realizing how probably the quill came off Lorena's scalp he thought that if she used her hair as a whip she could then fling the quills like a dart. Whatever was in the quills would then cause paralysis in most that would be hit by it. Ranma wrapped the quill in a handkerchief to give to Tofu. Before teaching Lorena how to use her hair that way to defend herself, he wanted to see that such a tactic would be safe to a normal person. Plus remind himself to only stroke Lorena's hair downward as to not disturb her quills.

Ranma was a little relieved that Lorena had the ability to defend herself. Now the problem was in actually training her and get her to use it. She was just too gentle for her own good and she was too easy to frighten. Ranma hoped he could protect Lorena and was confident that he could. But the more Lorena could defend herself would make him felt more at ease. Lorena had wanted to be his friend foremost and his fiancee second. The simple fact that she accepted him for himself something so far only she and Noha had seemingly done so far. If Lorena was going to be a real friend Ranma was going to do everything in his power to protect her.

Ranma was so lost in thought he did not hear the knock at the door. After a few seconds Noha entered the room. Seeing that Ranma was awake Noha just smiled when he saw his daughter was sleeping with him. "Time to get up you two. Breakfast will be ready in a little while, and it's almost time for Ranma to go to school." Noha said to them.

Lorena woke up to her father's voice, opened her eyes and looked at Ranma with a smile. "Morning Ranma" Lorena said with a smile giving him a kiss on the cheek. To Ranma's shock she sat up and stretched her body out spreading her wings as she put her arms over her head while stretching the nights sleep from her. Which gave Ranma a full view of her body. Ranma's eyes almost popped out of his head, a trail of blood fell from his nose. Lorena was beautiful and Ranma was definitely attracted to how Lorena was innocently displaying herself. To Ranma, Lorena's display made her look like some exotic angel.

Ranma quickly become nervous that Noha was seeing him looking at Lorena's naked body and was a little fearful on how Noha would react to it. "It's not what it looks like" he nervously told Noha "I can explain" he added.

"That Lorena came in here last night while you were sleeping deciding she wanted to sleep with you for the night, and is currently stretching out in front of you in the nude after she woke up," Noha said to Ranma sensing his nervousness.

Ranma was a little surprised at Noha's comment, with a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. Noha also seemed not mind that Lorena was totally naked in front of him. With an even bigger blush he then noticed what Lorena's hair color would be if it was like normal human hair. It seemed a certain spot was more normal, a nice Blonde patch of hair caught Ranma's eyes. It figured that she was a blonde. Not from the stereotype that blondes were dumb and seemingly oblivious to things around them, but because Avatron's seem to be an opposite of such things. Meaning that as far as Ranma could tell Lorena was a lot smarter than her behavior seemed to make her out to be. He just wished that Lorena's current position gave him a nice view of that blonde patch of hair and what lay beneath it.

Noha then watched as a trail of blood ran down from Ranma's nose. Lorena seeing the blood got a keenness and bent over and began clean the blood from his nose, which unfortunately for Ranma gave him a better look at Lorena's nude body which caused more blood to flow from his nose.

"Are you ok, Ranma? Are you getting a cold?" Lorena asked Ranma concern look on her face. Lorena then placed her hand on Ranma's head. You don't feel like you have a fever Ranma. She said then taking Ranma's head she then placed it in her bosom hugging him while resting her cheek to his.

Ranma's pigtail shot straight out a good lick at Lorena's breasts. He was fearful how Noha would take this and pretty much expected Lorena's father to do something to him for being in a compromising position. "I hope Noha does not blow up to much and gives me the chance to explain this" Ranma thought to himself.

"Lorena, Ranma is fine, I think that this is a little new to him, remember that humans have different customs than we do. Noha informed his daughter. Lorena relieved that Ranma was ok let him go and sat back up. She then gave Ranma a warm smile. Ranma, why don't you go take a bath and relax before breakfast, It should be ready by the time your done". Noha told them.

Lorena then stood up and grabbed Ranma's arm pulling him up on his feet "Lets take a bath together" she said almost dragging Ranma with her. Noha heard a faint "help" from Ranma, as Lorena seemed to drag him from the room and down the hall to the bath. "I need to have a talk with her before she gives Ranma too much of a shock," Noha thought to himself, heading back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

After getting into the kitchen and getting back to work on finishing breakfast. Noha then heard a shriek from Ranma-chan and a giggle from his daughter. "Looks like both of them made it into the bath". Noha thought to himself. He hoped Lorena would go a little easier on Ranma. He knew through experience that Avatron's life and customs could be intimidating to someone new to them. Ranma simply from what he could tell had not been in an environment where he did not need to be on his guard all the time. Or one that had people that wanted him to be himself and not try to make him be what they wanted him to be.

Noha remembered back to when he first met Ranma and his father. Genma not realizing that he had wandered into an alien world. Genma let his greed get the better of him. He sent Ranma to steal some gold from a mansion they had come across, which happened to be where he and his family lived. It was Nime that found Ranma as he made is way through the large yard they had. Ranma was first frightened of Nime, but tried to put up a brave front. The young Ranma's charms that only made Nime more attached to him. Soon they were playing in the yard while Tanis confronted Genma. Just one look at Tanis caused Genma to run for the hills for a couple of days. Nime then took the young Ranma and for all particular purposes adopted Ranma as her own. During the few days that Genma had stayed away in hiding, Nime had become a surrogate mother to Ranma. It was a funny sight to see just how much the young five-year-old Ranma had so charmed Nime. She went so far as to even nurse Ranma while he slept in her arms. Even though the five-year-old Ranma was about the same size as one of Nime's young cubs that were still of the nursing age. She still tended to treat other children of that size, as she would treat her own cubs.

"Well that not all that true" Noha thought to himself she even did the same thing to him when she got in that playfully motherly mood with him. Being bonded to her was always interesting. Noha with a smile remembered when they first met all those years ago. Both Tanis and Nime had wandered through one of the more random portals that formed on New Avatron. Noha was one of the firsts on the scene with the reports of a large humanoid cat being seen. One that was definitely a pretty was wandering around the suburbs of a large city, and that some livestock in the area was already taken from some of the farms. Mostly large grazing animals The Avatron authorities hastily began to search for them and anymore that might have wandered through the portal before it closed.

Upon meeting Nime for the first time she literally backhanded him through a tree. After checking him out began circling him just little distance from him. Noha at first was a little lost at her behavior to him, Noha knew he had no chance against her unarmed and with that backhand of hers, he lost his sidearm. Although Noha doubted that just a sidearm would help him at all against her. It was during that time Noha had picked up a musky scent from her. Noha then quickly realized she was in heat and was a little confused as to if Noha was her prey or a potential mate. Noha then realized that his life was on the line to which one she decided on. Prey or a potential mate. So Noha let his gifted side out and went to work on showing her he was definitely a potential mate. Which during that time he bonded with her. Since then she was one playful kitty anytime they were together. Their sharing (lovemaking) was always interesting.

When Tanis was found Noha's sister Sara decided Noha was not going to have all the fun and volunteered to as she put it, to calm down the male one. Or any female she could come across if she could. Two days later she brought Tanis home with a very satisfied grin on her face. By that time Noha had learned their language from Nime. Tanis and Nime were already were mates before they happened to wander through the portal and were the alphas of their pride. After that both had helped rounding up all of their race that happened to wander to New Avatron. Tanis turned out to be the wildest of the bunch and Tanis and Nime decision to join the Avatron Police force just tended to prove it. It took a lot of explaining to teach both of them that you don't eat the criminals, you arrest them was one of the hardest things Noha had to make them learn. Although the first few cases they were on where that happened did cause crime in the offworld section of the City to take a nosedive. The few criminals that remained were rarely that stupid enough to try and find out if it was still true or not. Strangely the only one that Tanis listened to without question was Nohas own mother Salena. She took it on herself to teach him proper behavior. Seeing her for the first time leading Tanis by the ear when he did something wrong was just too comical. A barely five-foot Avatron woman leading a twelve-foot Tanis by the ear was a sore sight to see. Then Tanis decided to do something that later turned out on his part to be one of the biggest mistakes he had made so far. Deciding that he was going to show her that he was a adult male and not some small child really was not all that bright of him. But it did take about two weeks for the resulting grin to wear off his mother's face. Tanis thought by proving himself a dominant adult male would mean she would no longer treat him like a child. But sure enough when the next time she decided she wanted some more quality time with Tanis. Smiling she just grabbed his ear again and then dragged him into her room. Noha could not to this day get out of his mind the look on Taniss face. The look of sobbing on his face out of place and just too funny especially with his pitiful pleas of help when Salena led him away. Regardless of how old the person was, if Salena was displeased with you, she tended to treat that person as she would a child.

Ranma during the few days he was away from his father also became a very close friend to Lorena, they quickly became inseparable. They spent most of the time together playing and with Ranma trying to show some of the Martial arts to Lorena and had even tried to teach her some moves. Noha watched for the first time as Lorena's red star side actually started to show itself. Something Noha thought was impossible since her gifted side was so dominate it was thought that her red star side would always be dormant. He was also surprised when the two formed a pre-bond with the close friendship that they had formed. Both should have been too young for such a bond to happen. But since it was already there, there was really nothing Noha could do about it. But it did spark his interest to just what the young Ranma was capable of. After learning a little of how Genma was raising Ranma he decided that he was going to get Ranma out from under Genma's control. Genma was definitely not fit to raise a child and definitely was the worst father alive to Noha. He began with Tanis and Nime's help to start the investigation on Genma Saotome. Come to find out it seemed that Genma liked to use Ranma to do his dirty work for him. Or at least use Ranma to blame the crime on. Genma had already started to use Ranma for the skipped meals and debts he made on New Avatron. Using Ranma's name on many debts he made on New Avatron, or leaving notes to send the bill to Ranma at Noha's Address.

When Genma returned he first tried to sneak and take Ranma. But Tanis found him when he tried it. Genma was frightened that Tanis could detect him while he was using the Umisen-ken. Tanis then brought him to Noha. Genma quickly started groveling at Nohas feet although Genma told himself he was just using the Crouch of the wild Tiger. Noha realized right there that Genma was not just a common thief, but was also a spineless coward. Then Noha told him about the pre-bond that Ranma and Lorena had formed, and also informed him that Nime had seemingly had adopted Ranma as one of her cubs. It would most likely take a few days to convince her to let Ranma be returned to him. Genma then angrily said he did not want some small and weak woman to interfere and ruin Ranmas training. Genma hearing a low growl behind him turned to see a very pissed off Nime. Nime all nine feet of her was currently in I am pissed mode. Her long claws were out her fur rising and her large leathery wings were spread out. Putting her muzzle right in Genma's face said care to find out how weak I am little man. Baring her sharp teeth to Genma when her face was in his. She even made another growl at him. Which caused Genma to turn white as a sheet. Genma tried to get away using the Umisen-ken but Noha quickly tripped Genma and Nime picked him up by the neck. She then with her meanest look said if he ever tried to harm Ranma or anyone in her Family again she would eat him alive. After taking another look at the fat and bald Genma she just shook her head " No Ill just use you as a scratching post. Too much fat and hardly any meat on you". She then tossed Genma at the wall. Looking at Noha she then gave him a shrug. "Well a woman needs to watch her figure and too much fat in a meal would definitely ruin mine she told Noha. Then she walked to the training hall in the house and while Genma was watching used a training dummy to vent her anger. Genma seeing Nime literally shredding it with her claws fainted dead away when he saw just some of what she was capable of doing. Thinking back to the training manual he had recently picked up. " Yes," he said out loud the Neko-ken will definitely make Ranma the best martial artist ever." Tanis hearing this as he walked up behind Genma asked, what was a Neko-ken. Genma then turned around; he was shocked and also frightened to have Tanis come up behind him without ever hearing him approach. Genma then looked at him nervously that it was a marital art technique that he recently came across. Tanis said to him it would be best to fully read the manual before he tried anything. Promising that he would Genma quickly left the room.

It was a couple of days later that Genma finally decided it was time to leave. If he stayed any longer his past would start to catch up with him. He knew trying to put the blame it on Ranma would not work here. It was then Noha sensing that Genma was up to something, and might try and make a run for it came up with the contract. Noha at the time was trying to delay Genma a few more days. Although he thought that there was no way Genma could make it to the portal before it closed. No human was capable of running over a hundred-miles in a day before the portal closed thought Noha. Genma after hearing the amount Noha was offering quickly agreed to it. After taking the credit chip he asked Noha if they found the portal. Noha told Genma where it was and that it would only stay open for an another day or so. Later after waiting for daybreak to come the time most Avatron's would have to sleep. Genma was thankful that the Avatron's happened to be a nocturnal race. It meant he did not have to lose any sleep when he made a run from the law here. Genma then grabbed Ranma and made a run for the portal. All the while cursing at Ranma for all the work he was making him do with this running, and for all the disrespectful behavior Ranma had done while at the Starliner Estate. After getting through the portal back to Earth he gave the beating he thought Ranma deserved for making all the trouble he experienced while on New Avatron. Thinking he was finally far away from those damn empaths, and they would no longer be able to detect what he was doing. He definitely needed to show Ranma what happened to him when he disrespected his authority. The boy needed to be reminded that he was in charge again he needed to beat any thought out of Ranmas mind that anyone cared for him.

Noha could only guess at what Genma had went and done after he returned to Earth. Though some could have been figured out through the bond Lorena and Ranma now shared. Noha had learned from Lorena that Genma had beaten Ranma as soon as they got back to Earth. Lorena cried for hours after it and both Tanis and Nime vowed to permanently take care of Genma the next time they saw him. Lorena not thinking ahead to what might happen. Through a lot of hard work had sent that through the bond. The next day Ranma most have told Genma that because Lorena freaked out when Ranma must have received a even worse beating than before.

Then a year later Genma must have done something to Ranma that was even worse. It was so horrible that both Ranma and Lorena just barely survived it. They had to keep Lorena in a comatose state for over two weeks so that she could actually survive what was happening to Ranma. It was for a few weeks afterwards she would freak at seeing a Cartail. It took a lot of therapy before it stopped and it took months afterwards before she would let any Cartail anywhere near her.

Still thinking about the past Noha continued to make breakfast, wondering just what Genma had went and done after he returned to Earth.

Genma waking up in a wooded area in a park in Tokyo was angry "Damn that alien freak for all the things he did to me" Genma thought to himself. " I thought the Neko-ken would have taken care of that alien bitch for me, Ranma belongs to me not some damn alien."

Genma wished he could have killed the bitchs father somehow. He knew with the forbidden techniques he might be able to do it. But then those two beasts would hunt him down like some animal. He needed to find out somehow if those beasts followed Noha here. His only chance at getting Ranma back under his control meant he had to take care of Lorena and Noha permanently.

Genma then thought back to when he then found a way to leave New Avatron. Wondering why his first plan to get rid of Lorena failed.

Genma after waiting a year after leaving New Avatron decided Ranma was old enough to learn the Neko-ken. Taking Taniss advice he read the whole manual. After reading it he was a little fearful that Ranma might go insane but if he did it meant that Ranma was too weak to be the true Martial artist Genma wanted him to be. But if it was true about the severe trauma it could cause turned out to be accurate. Then the little he had heard about Avatron's Gifted that he had learned meant that Lorena would most likely be killed because of trauma she would experience through the bond. That also was dependent on if the bond worked the way Genma thought it did as well. Genma realized this by thinking that since Lorena was an alien and not human the Code of Honor of a marital artist would not apply. But he knew if ever asked about it he would have to lie and say he never read the warning. Genma really did not care if it was a banned technique, if it meant that Lorena would be killed because of it. With the fear of cats that the manual said that the Neko-ken would install meant that Tanis and Nime could never take Ranma away from him again. Honor be damned Ranma belonged to him and was his ticket to a life of luxury. With Nodoka's family setting up a trust fund for when Ranma finally married. Genma had found out about it from a letter Nodoka received from her family. With the inheritance that Souns wife's family set up for her and Souns heir meant that he could gain it all for himself if he made sure that he just raised Ranma the way he wanted. He just had to keep Ranma from learning anything other than Martial arts. Genma vowed that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Ranma could never make friends again. Genma also planned on disowning Ranma a little while after Ranma married. All he had to do was engage Ranma to someone every time the opportunity raised. Making sure that at least one would show up after the marriage and Ranma and his wife bore a proper heir. Then he could use it as a excuse in claiming since Ranma failed to be honorable and taking care of these false engagements, and for dishonoring his wife disown Ranma and tossing him out of the clan. Since he was the head of the clan and because Nodoka was a traditional Japanese wife could then do nothing about it. He also planned on making sure then Ranma would end up being engaged and married to the Tendo daughter that was least suited to be a proper wife. Which Genma would use to disown and toss her out of the clan after he did it to Ranma. Claiming that Ranma would not have fallen from the path of Honor if she had been a proper wife to Ranma. Leaving him to that rightfully should already belong to him. He could then repeat the process with Ranma's child insuring that he would live the good life to a ripe old age.

After he had learned of Jusenkyo he changed his plan, when he heard about the spring of drowned girl. He remembered back to when he made the pact to have Ranma commit seppuku if Ranma was unmanly. If he got Ranma cursed with the pool of drowned girl he could have Nodoka do the dirty work for him, with Nodoka's view on manliness. After taking Ranma to Jusenkyo and after the incident with the Chinese Amazons. He actually looked at the pact. "Damn that woman to hell for adding that I would also commit seppuku if Ranma turned out to be unmanly." Genma thought to himself. Genma decided to divorce or find a way to toss her out of the clan in dishonor as well. Although at first Nodoka's sense of manliness and honor had at first served his interest. It was now threatening his plans. Which meant to Genma in his mind the bitch had to go. Besides it was getting tiring in faking that he had actually loved her. Although he did fear that sword of hers. That sword should have now belonged to him when he married her. But Nodoka insisted it was her Duty and Honor that she holds onto the Saotome ancestral blade. Since she did go against her family in marrying him she really could not give it to him since he was only a Saotome by marriage. Actually it would belong to Ranma once he married. Genma after rereading the contract swore he was going to find a way to get back at both Ranma and Nodoka for their disrespect behavior. Ranma because that ungrateful son of his for daring to actually getting him cursed as well instead of just Ranma as he originally planned on, when he brought him to Jusenkyo and Nodoka for being a thorn in his side when it came to getting what should rightfully be his. Now he just had to figure out how.

Genma after finishing packing his tent. One he got after pawning Nodoka's sword cursed Noha and his ability to plan ahead. Seems Noha had again taken from him something that rightfully belonged to him and him alone. It seemed that Noha had left instructions to the bank he the check had come from at first that it could only be deposited into the Saotome account. Then it would need both Nodoka's and Genma's signatures before any of the funds could be withdrawn. Making the money as of now unavailable to him. All the bank had done was deposit it in Nodoka's account. That ungrateful wife of his had sometime during the training trip with Ranma had removed him from being authorized to withdraw any funds from her accounts. Making only the money he had got from selling Nodoka's ancestral sword the only funds he currently had.

Genma did not know what he was going to do, but he needed to find a way to get back at Nodoka and Ranma for what they did to him. He was the head of the family and listening to that damn alien ruined his life long work. He needed to get rid of the Starliner's as well.

While Genma was clearing his camp he heard a voice yell out "Where am I now!" hearing that a faint smile came upon his face. A patsy would be better at getting rid of those aliens, and with a patsy the beasts would then hunt him not Genma. Genma could then think up a plan to regain Ranma back under his control. Maybe with the masters help. All Genma had to do get his help is allow him free access to his darling Ranma-chan's body anytime he wanted. It would also serve as a lesson to Ranma just what would happen to him for disobeying his father and betters.

With a "Ranma this is all your fault" from the person in question. Genma approached the person so he could begin his plans of revenge.

With breakfast almost finished the phone at the Starliner residence rang. Noha was brought back to the present from thinking about the past, quickly answered it. "Hello this is the Starliner Residence, may I help you?" he said to the person on the phone.

"Hello" a young woman's voice said this is the principals secretary at Furinken high school, is a Mr. Noha Starliner Home? I am calling about a Lorena Starliner; it's about her being enrolled at Furinkan high school. "She's supposed to be starting today." she said to him, Noha picked up the nervousness in her voice.

"I am Noha Starliner, Miss and I thought I had made arrangements that my daughter would be home schooled I already filled out the paperwork and I have a tutor set up to come today from the school board." He told the secretary

"I'm sorry Mr. Starliner but not according to our records from the school board. Something must have happened to your daughters school records while they were at the school board. Ill see what I can do, but Lorena has been enrolled to Furinkan for the current semester." she nervously said to Noha. "You can accompany your daughter to school and then I can see if there anything I can do or talk to the principal." she added.

"Ok, but Ill have to come about an hour late with my daughter so I can inform the tutor that is being sent today. Also mark on Ranma Saotome's school record as well he's going to be a hour late for school today as well, he's currently staying here for the time being, so I will be bringing him with us when we arrive at the school today."

"That will be fine Mr. Starliner I will set up an appointment for you around that time with the principal." said the secretary.

"That would be fine, we will be their then.," said Noha to the secretary hanging up the phone.

The secretary after hanging up the phone turned on the intercom to Principal Kunos office, and informed him of the conversation with Mr. Starliner

Principal Kuno just smiled at the news. It seemed his little plan to get a new teacher for the school was working well. By using that gaijin girl's education as a bargaining chip he could get Mr. Starliner as the new teacher. Besides with the Kuno fortune and his family name what could some gaijin do?

Principal Kuno came up with the plan when he heard little Tatewaki talking of some white hair goddess that was destined to be his love just as Akane Tendo and his pigtailed girl. After Tatewaki asked him if he could find out what school his white haired girl was going to when Sazsuki could not find the girl's home. Principal Kuno found out Tatewaki only saw the girl walking with some young man when they must have gone out shopping since Tatewaki keep saying how the low born man was carrying some shopping bags for his goddess. That should have been his privilege and needed to teach the peasant his place.

Then on his trip to the school board he saw the file for a Lorena Starliner. After seeing the photo of the girl matching Takky's description he then convinced the board to have the girl enrolled into the school.

While he was trying to convince the board to transfer the girl to his school in the Kuno way, Principal Kuno when so far as to tell them why. What better way to keep an eye on to strange gaijins than to have the father as a teacher and the girl as a student at Furinkan high school. It was then some strange man dressed in black came up to the head of the school board and said that actually would be a good idea. "It could actually take care of a few problems," he said handing a file to the head of the board. After reading it the head of the board granted Principal Kuno a sly smile and then made the arrangements to have Lorena Starliner enrolled into Furinkan high school. Principal Kuno then asked to see the file, but the man in the black business suit just told him that the file was confidential and only the head of the board was authorized to see it. "Who are you then?" Principal Kuno asked. Wondering whom this person was challenging a Kuno. "Just a courier from the UN, From a little known agency. You have probably never heard of us". He said to him, handing him a card, then left with the file.

Looking at the card Principal Kuno just looked at it in puzzlement. Just what was this M.I.B "The Men in Black" anyway? It really did not matter anyway. He did not do anything to try and stop his little plan.

"Oh, by the way, let nothing happen to Lorena Starliner. It was made quite clear that if anything happened to the Starliner girl it would be a big embarrassment for Japan. You can have Mr. Starliner as a teacher through your little plan but if anything happens to Miss Lorena Starliner you lose your job at least." the head of the school board said to Principal Kuno.

"Who dares challenge the great clan of the Kuno's and me the Great Kahuna." He became angered that some peasant dared say something to him.

"Actually that came from the Emperor himself. He stated and I quote that if any Japanese official was in any way involved in causing any harm to Lorena Starliner that official would at least be stripped of their position and dishonored in his eye's and if it was severe enough then that persons clan would be also."

Principal Kuno was shocked at this. Just who were these Starliner's anyway? Maybe it would be best if he kept Tatewaki away from the girl. No they were Kunos and they could do anything they wanted. The head of the board must have lied to him just to scare him. No way the Emperor would be concerned about some gaijin peasants. Besides with the Kuno fortune and their nobility there was nothing that this Noha Starliner could do against the greatness that was the Kuno clan. It's not like that these Starliner's could be even richer then the Kuno's with their long ancestral line.

Ranma was currently being dragged down the hall by Lorena. Both were still naked and slightly damp from their bath. Nothing he tried seemed to deter Lorena. Ranma was finding out the hard way that she was as strong or stronger then Ryouga. Nothing short of force would most likely stop her, and Ranma did not want to use his strength against her like that. The warm waters of the bath had changed him back his male form. But when Lorena first tried to drag him out of the bath Ranma had told her that it was not the custom here for a guy and a girl to go to breakfast nude. She just looked at him with a puzzled look and asked why. Ranma really had no answer for her "it's just the way things are in Japan," he told her. "Oh, ok that's easily fixed," she said with a smile and poured some cold water over him changing Ranma to his female form. Then continued to drag him to breakfast. It was really embarrassing to be nude like this with Lorena but she seemed to be totally innocent to it. Ranma would not even admit it to himself that he was attracted to Lorena and found himself take glances at her body.

When they arrived into the dining room Ranma was again surprised at Noha's reaction to what was going on. Instead of getting angry or demanding why he was naked with Lorena, he just tossed both a bathrobe and told Lorena to put it on for the time being.

"Lorena, you have to remember that humans have a different sense of modesty. Remember when I told you humans rarely go without wearing clothing." Noha said to Lorena. Giving Ranma the impression that this was not the first time he had this discussion with her.

"But Ranma likes to look at my body daddy, he's been taking peeks at it will we were bathing and coming down here." said Lorena. Which almost gave Ranma a heart attack finding out Lorena knew he was taking peeks at her nude body.

"No I was not, I'm not some pervert." Ranma spat out without thinking. Which only got him a confused look from Lorena, and a slight chuckle from Noha.

"Ranma no one will think you a pervert for taking a look at Lorena. Actually I would be more worried if you did not try and take some peeks at Lorena during your time together." Noha told Ranma.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Ranma

"Nudity is common on New Avatron so we are used to seeing people like that. Also it's nice to know that you're a natural redhead in that form.

With a "eep" Ranma quickly put on the bathrobe. Ranma had forgotten he was currently in his female form and was nude as well.

Noha only gave a mischievous smile at Ranma's display. Finishing placing breakfast on the table they all sat to eat, Although it took a reminder from Lorena's father for her to put on her bathrobe.

After putting on the robes, they all sat to have breakfast. It was more westerns than what Ranma was used too but he ate it with his usual gusto. With Noha and Lorena eating at a more normal pace.

"Lorena after breakfast could you please get dressed in a simple outfit, It seems you are going to school with Ranma today." Noha informed his daughter.

Lorena was confused at what her father just told her "Why daddy I thought you said I was going to have a tutor just like back home?"

"So did I, until I got a phone call just this morning informing me, you had been enrolled at Furinkan for this semester". Noha told her sensing his daughters confusion.

"How did that happen daddy, I remember we went to fill all that paperwork they wanted us to do?" Lorena asked, remembering the day she had all that testing and filled out forms with her father few days ago.

"Seems that your file was misplaced while being processed, and got mixed up with the one for enrolment into Furinkan." Noha told his daughter, but he personally had problems with the stated excuse, something was up. But Noha felt no danger from it, which was why at the moment he was going along with it.

"But what about the tutor daddy, sheds supposed to be here soon." she asked.

"I called the school and got permission for both you and Ranma to be a little late for school so we can let your tutor know what's going on."

"Ok daddy, Ill go and get dressed so I can go with Ranma to school." Lorena said happily and ran to her room after finishing breakfast to get dressed for school.

Ranma watched Lorena leave the room. One thing was still on his mind and thought this would be a good time to ask Noha.

"Mr. Starliner what is this bond, or as you been calling it a pre-bond?" asked Ranma after finishing his breakfast. Just call me Noha Ranma, and as to your question A Bond is how we gain a mate or as you call it getting marred." Noha told Ranma a pre-bond is more like a fiancée or a very close friend's. Are you telling me I am already marred to Lorana by Avatron's customs? Ranma asked

We don't really have a marriage customs; we just respect people bonds and recognize them as mates. And A pre-bond can be anything from the start of becoming a full bond and we also considered them as friendship bonds" Noha informed Ranma

So what you said about being Lorena's fiancée was not true Ranma stated getting a little angry at the thought of being used again.

No Ranma by earth customs you are Lorena's fiancée and if you end up developing a full bond I will hope you marry Lorana by Japanese law. Noha said

So if this pre-bond dose not become a full bond I don't have to marry Lorana? Ranma asked Noha thinking he might have a way out of this new mess he was in.

That's right Ranma, but you pre-bond with Loran is already getting stronger. And it seems it only a matter of time before it become a full bond, Don't try and fight it Ranma you only heart yourself and Lorana if you try. Just think you will have some that will always support you and will accept you for how you are and not think of you as a prize to be won. Noha continued "I am back" Lorana said as she ran into the room. Driest in jeans and a Wright shirt Ranma thought she look stunning in her chose of close, even if they were just normal clothing. Lorana was wearing. She make almost anything she wears look good," thought Ranma.

"That's not a Furinkan school uniform" Ranma said then relies he put his foot in his mouth again. Of course she would not have a school uniform they where expecting to have a home tutor coming today. Lorana would not need one for home tutoring.

"I think we can get one a school for her Ranma, But we need to have it tailored before she can ware it". Noha said to Ranma.

Just then the doorbell rang "That must be the tutor I get it" Noha said to Ranma and Lorana. Walking to the front door of the house. After a few minutes Noha came back and informed them that they were ready to go to Furinkan high school now. Ranma was thinking just what it would be like going to school with Lorana would be like. "This is going to be a interesting day." fearing the worst Ranma just hope at least Kuno would not be waiting at the front gate as he usually did since they were arriving late today but had a bad feeling about what might transpire during Lorena's first day at Furinkan high school was going to be like. School was going to be more then boring today. Thought Ranma as the three of them walked out the door on the way too school.

End of chapter 3


End file.
